Black and White Rose
by YamisChibi
Summary: YYY, mainly. Heaven is a peacefull place. Until a Black Rose is born. The Black Rose Yami is suppossed to be death, but what it White Rose Yugi finds him on earth? M rated for Lemon later on.
1. Death by a Rose

_Chibi: Hello guys!!!! I know this might be quite confusing, but I had my chapters beta tested by my lovely Beta Tester!!! She's soooo good!!! I love her for doing this!!  
Miroko: But my Little Shadow has been fighting with the computer, nearly destroying everything...  
Chibi: I did not!! --blushes--. Ano, since it's beta tested I say you need to read it again, it's sooo much better thanks to my beta tester!! I hope reviews will come soon!!  
_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, but I do own this plot bunny! haha.. --grins--  
Warnings: Suïcidal thoughts, yaoi (I love Yaoi, who doesn't is going to die this right now), but if you don't like everything of this then GO AWAY!!!! Before you hurt me. It's YYY, SJ, MM and RB. I like those couples. I tend to leave Anzu and Honda out sometimes and then suddenly they show up again. Don't worry, they are just not so important in the story. The others are!!_

_Have fun reading!__

* * *

_

People have always imagined Heaven to be a place of peace and truth worthy. It would have been, if the Angels wouldn't be so afraid of Black Roses. Once in many a lifetime, a Black Rose, Angels with black silvery wings and blood red eyes, would be born. Pure Angels would always see them as Demons, with their bad temper and their insanity. Their insanity would continue if they didn't know their White Rose. 

_Yes, the ones who were the purest of Angels are called White Roses. With white silvery wings, eyes as the Rainbow and with their kind and naive character, they were the complete opposite of a Dark Rose. These two roses are born at the same time, each with one mission. To find their other half whether it be Dark or White, to love each other until the ends of time. The White Rose keeping the Black Rose sane and the Black Rose never leaving his White Rose. The Black Rose always at the White Rose's side, to protect him from danger. Unfortunately, Black Roses are unwanted and despised…_

----

He was pacing, back and forth in front of his small house. A scream was heard and the Angels around him needed to restrain him from bolting into the house where his loved one was found.

"I need to see Kahlia! She's my wife! Let me see her!" he yelled at the people. He was so worried that much was for certain. His brown hair waved in the small breeze that formed around the house. His green eyes never leaving the closed door, were filled with panic and distress. A female Angel came out the house, carrying a small bundle. With tears in her soft violet eyes she looked at the man. He was dressed in brown pants, a green shirt and he wore black boots on his feet. The shirt had a V-split, tied with a small little rope. She sighed, her long brown hair waving in the soft breeze.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered in the silence. The man looked at her, then stormed in to locate his precious loved one.

"Khahim!" she called after the male and followed him.

"Kahlia? Kahlia!?" Khahim called. He came to a stop when he heard soft breaths coming from a room. He found an Angel woman in the bed. Birth-blood stained the sheets and the blanket. She tiredly opened her eyes.

"Khahim," she whispered with much attempt. Khahim kneeled down at the bedside. Stroking her raven-black hair he looked at her.

"I'm sorry," she said. Khahim looked at his wife in the eye.

"Don't be sorry Kahlia. Don't worry, just don't leave me. Don't leave me," he whispered frantically back at her. Kahlia smiled, she knew her day had come. She would go back to the human world as a lost Soul, a helping Soul. Yes, even Angels died.

"I'm so sorry about the baby. He's a Black Rose," she whispered, as to not frighten him even more. Khahim looked further into her blue eyes.

"Don't be sorry Kahlia. It's not your fault, not your fault," Khahim murmured. He was so sad, so devastated.

"I love you Khahim," Kahlia said and gently smiled when he stroked her hair once more.

"I love you too," he whispered and the smile lasted when she closed her eyes. A sob came from out of the room, but Khahim hollered in pain and grief. The woman with the violet eyes, sobbed. The sobs were shaking her shoulders and her White Wings, while the baby held in her arms kept quiet. Khahim looked up at her.

"Let me see the baby. It will not be a Black Rose," Khahim said. He couldn't help but feel angered by the turn of events. He took the baby from her arms, indeed seeing the small baby-boy's soft face. He saw the tiny spiked hair in raven black, crimson red, and blond small bangs. The baby hadn't made any sound so far. Khahim turned the baby in his hands and looked at his small back. Two scars near his shoulder blades and a black birthmark. A Black Rose birthmark.

"Be careful with him," she said, but Khahim stormed outside with the baby in his arms.

"Khahim? What are you going to do?" An elderly woman asked. Her hair was slowly greying, but she still looked beautiful. Her wrinkles were small and her green eyes shined in the sun.

"My son is a Black Rose!" Khahim yelled. The baby made a small noise. Groggily, the small baby-boy opened his eyes, revealing two blood red crimson orbs. The women who he took the baby from ran after Khahim.

"What are you doing to him?" she asked frantically, worried for the small child's life.

"This _thing_ has killed Kahlia, it's a murderer!! And it's a Black Rose. It's name will be Yami Atemu," Khahim said. His tanned skin shone in the sun. A golden military-like necklace appeared out of nowhere around the boy's small fragile neck. If it was read it stated his day of birth and his name.

"Khahim, get away from that edge," another male said warningly.

"Never. He must die," Khahim said, finally calling the boy a "him", not an "it". She looked at him worriedly.

"But Khahim. He can't help it. He's only a innocent creature!" she said.

"He's a murderer Cassidy!! Don't get in my way!" Khahim called out enraged. He then turned around, facing the cliff and dropped the baby boy into the mercy of the soft clouds. There were screams, yells and cries from the spectators above.

"Khahim. What have you done?!" Cassidy called out in tears.

"I will not live without her," he said. He then let himself fall, ending his torture, ending his Angelic live, and started the pain in the Hearts of the families. Cassidy laid one of her hands on her belly. She looked down at it.

"_Every Black Rose needs a White Rose. Every White Rose needs a Black Rose. You are here now my little child and I will take care of you. You are my Rose. Black, White or not even a real Rose. You are my little baby Rose_".

----

'O-kaza'!

----

_And it was true, every Rose needed it's counterpart, without it they were both doomed. They would recognize each other without having seen each other before. They would never leave each other, because they simply couldn't. Thanks to the curse of Black and White.

* * *

_

Hope you loved the beta tested story. I did!!!

Please review, because then I keep sane. 


	2. Roses

Chibi: This is beta tested chapter number 2!!! YAAAAAAAY!!  
Miroko: She's hyper -rolls her eyes-  
Chibi: Let me be happy!! --jumps around, clearly sugarhigh--

Disclaimer: Still counts. I don't own anything. And warner brothers must die too!! Sink to the place where you can't reach us!!! Thank you...  
Warnings: So far, everything counts. Oh, I got my drivinslessons. Luckily for most people I'm from Holland, so don't be afraid over there in America, Canada, Mexico, England or other countries. Just in Holland they need to be off the roads or else I will kill them all!!! hahahahhahahahaha... okay.. lol

_

* * *

Last time:_

'_O-kaza'!_

_----_

_And it was true, every Rose needed it's counterpart, without it they were both doomed. They would recognize each other without having seen each other before. They would never leave each other, because they simply couldn't. Thanks to the curse of Black and White.

* * *

_

"Yes darling? What is wrong?" a woman asked. Her white wings were folded behind her back and her simple dress was a bit dirty. It was of a soft green color, matching her violet eyes. Her eyes looked worried from under her long, brown hair at a boy in the bed. Her cheeks were rosy pale, but it was definitely Cassidy.

"O-kaza'!" the boy said. He had blond bangs framing his face. His hair was spiky and raven black was tipped in blood red. The blond bangs framing his face let his big, innocent eyes stuck out. They were an amethyst color and when the sun would shine upon him, the rainbow was visible.

"I had a strange dream," the boy said softly. He raised out of bed when Cassidy smiled. After stretching his limps and White Silvery Wings he walked after his mother. He was small, often mistaken for his age, which was sixteen. Many Angels, when seeing him, thought he was twelve. His cherubic face still held some baby fat and he wore a pajama with stars on them.

"What kind of dream Yugi," Cassidy asked her little boy. He had followed her to the kitchen, sitting down at the dining table.

"Well, it's about a Black Rose," Yugi admitted. His mother looked at him peculiar.

"Really now," she asked.

"Yeah! You were in it too. A baby boy was born, but killed by his father. He said that the baby had killed his wife so he should die. Or something like that," Yugi said softly. He felt so sorry about the baby, but it wasn't the first time he dreamed about a Black Rose. He had also dreamed about a small child that was angry and started hitting the floor until an older men had helped him up and bandaged the small boy's bleeding hands.

"His name was Yami Atemu," he whispered and his mother dropped the plate out of her hands. He knew it, he shouldn't have said it.

"What did you say?" Cassidy asked.

"His name was Yami Atemu. He was the Black Rose," Yugi said, helping his mother to clean up.

"Get dressed! Quickly!" she called. It was not commanded, but hurried. Like she remembered something and just had to write it down. Yugi didn't feel any anger in the small sentence so he hurried upstairs to finish dressing himself up. His mother had already cleaned up by the time he came down.

"What is it?" He asked softly. He knew it. He shouldn't have said it, but did he follow his gut? No, he just had to ask. Cassidy urged him outside and asked him kindly to follow her.

"I should have told you a long time ago," Cassidy said. Yugi looked at her. She didn't say anything until they reached a small house near the edge of a cliff. The grass was long and un-taken care for. The house was old and in poor condition. It was obvious that nobody lived in it. Yugi looked at her.

"Is this The Cursed House?" he asked, curious and wondering why his mother took him to this place. Cassidy sighed in reply.

"This was once the home of my friend and her husband. Your father was his friend and I was hers. We both met each other and fell in love, I with your father and she with his friend, Khahim," Cassidy explained while sticking a silver key in the lock of the door. She hadn't been here for nearly seventeen years and a half. She motioned for Yugi to come in. He recognized the house from his dream.

"We four married at the same day. My friend's name was Kahlia, and your father's was Khahim. Kahlia was the first one to get pregnant. The baby was born two weeks early, like you," Cassidy said and stood in the bedroom. Her White Wings were trembling a little bit, like she was scared to be here. Yugi looked at the bed. It was neat and clean. No woman in it anymore, no more Birth-blood. He heard his mother sigh.

"The small baby-boy was a Black Rose. Khahim was so saddened and enraged that he killed the baby. His name was Yami Atemu," his mother told Yugi, leaving to walk outside again. Yugi followed her with a shocked expression.

"He would have been my partner. He would be my Rose, my Black Rose!" Yugi called to his mother. Cassidy nodded.

"You've seen it in your dream. Khahim died too, one family gone in a couple of minutes," Cassidy said staring down the cliff. Yugi stood next to her.

"_Eht Tniop_," he whispered softly. His shoulders were shaking, his wings were shaking and tears were cascading down his cheeks. Cassidy hugged her son close.

"_You had to know sooner or later. I'm so sorry my little Yugi, my little White Rose_".

----

Crying. Crying sounds. He heard them when he walked passed the bushes. From there, he ended up by a cliff. There laid a moving bundle. The crying came from there, he was so sure about it. He walked to object, and picked up the bundle of soft satin and saw the baby.

"My, my. Who left you here?" He asked. His voice was deep, but gentle. He called out several times, but there was no one who answered back. The small baby was still crying.

"Hush my gentle boy," he said, guessing the gender. Hoping not to offend the small little baby, he walked out of the bushes again to the main road. That would lead him back to the city. He had been walking around, ending up at The Point. As he walked into the small city, a woman ran into him.

"Akunamkanon! What have you got there? Where have you been," the woman asked. Her hair was dusty blonde, a pretty sight to see. A small child walked after her.

"Mommy?" she asked. The woman took her hand gently.

"A baby. I found him at The Point," he answered back. He was young, with raven black hair and gently violet eyes. He already showed little wrinkles near his eyes and mouth, especially when he smiled or laughed. Akunamkanon wore a robe-like coat. A wide pants in a black color adorned his legs and black shoes on his feet. The baby had stopped crying while he was walking. The woman gasped softly.

"My goodness," she whispered.

"I know Sa'ara," Akunamkanon said. She was not his wife, for he was alone. He lived outside the small city, but they were something like neighbors. She motioned him to follow her.

"We'll take you and the child to the hospital," she said and he smiled in reply. He himself didn't had a car, because he preferred walking. Silently Sa'ara took them to the hospital.

"Mommy? Go to?" the little girl asked.

"We're going to the hospital with Akunamkanon-san, Ailhak," Sa'ara said to her small daughter. The child seemed to be no older then five. Akunamkanon looked at the small baby. He noticed the extreme spiky hair with the blond, little bangs. A small cute nose and small fists.

"What gender is it," Sa'ara then asked. Akunamkanon lifted the blankets a bit and told Sa'ara it was a boy. Akunamkanon gently stroked the cheek of the small baby. Sa'ara smiled.

"Is baby okay," Ailhak asked softly.

"Maybe we should hurry up. He's so small and his breathing is unsteady," Akunamkanon said softly. He heard the loud breathing of the little baby, especially when it started to cry. Sa'ara drove a little faster and stopped in front of a white building. '_Domino Hospital_' it read in blue words. Akunamkanon walked in, surprised to find it was quiet inside. He walked over to a counter in the corner of the hallway.

"I found this baby at The Point. He needs help, he's so small," Akunamkanon said softly, stroking the cute, little nose. A soft giggle like sound erupted from the baby's mouth. The nurse behind the counter smiled.

"I'll call a doctor, sir," she said and pressed a button.

"Can Hakumi-san come to the hallway. A man with a baby just arrived," she said gently while Akunamkanon sat down. Sa'ara looked at him.

"I'll go home, or do you need a drive home?" she asked. He shook his head.

'No, you go home and take care of Ailhak. I can take care of myself," Akunamkanon said softly, while he cradled the little baby. Sa'ara left them both with a small smile on her face. After a few minutes, a doctor walked over to them.

"I think I was called for you. I'm Hakumi," she said softly and looked at the small baby. Akunamkanon raised up.

"I found him at The Point. I don't know where he comes from, but I would love to adopt him," Akunamkanon said quickly. He didn't know where that idea came from, but he couldn't help himself. He had started to love the small child.

"We'll see about that. Follow me please," she said. He followed her to a small white room, filled with papers that were four feet tall.

"Let me see… him," she asked softly and smiled when Akunamkanon nodded. He handed her the baby. She checked over him as soon as he was handed.

"He's small. Probably prematurely born," she said and then the small baby started to cry again. She then noticed the golden necklace. She touched it and read it…

"Yami Atemu. Born: The sixth day of January" she read and a worried look spread across her face.

"What?" Akunamkanon asked, worried when he saw her face. Hakumi looked up at the man.

"This baby was born today. It's too cold outside for a baby, especially a new born child," Hakumi said. She took a thermometer out of her pocket and measured Yami's temperature.

"Hmm… He's lucky. Nothing is wrong with him, only his breathing worries me," Hakumi said softly.

"I know. I've noticed it seems to trouble him," Akunamkanon replied softly.

"Well, I want to keep him here for the night. If nothing changes and if nobody comes for this sweet child, you can take Yami home," Hakumi announced. Akunamkanon smiled when Yami was placed back in his arms. It felt so right, so good to have a little child in his arms. Especially when his wife and child died the same day in that car-crash.

"He seems to like you. I'll ask a nurse to bring some clothes. Has he already opened his eyes?" Hakumi then asked. Akunamkanon shook his head. He couldn't keep his eyes of this little one. Yami had stopped crying again. Hakumi looked worried for a moment, but walked off anyway. After thinking about it, she began to question the origins of the baby. Why was it left here? Why was there no one to pick the baby up? Was it left behind?

"Probably," Hakumi thought, answering her own question.

"Lillian? Do you have some baby clothes here? We got a Lost One," Hakumi said. The woman grabbed something out of a box.

"Poor thing," Lillian said and Hakumi nodded, her red hair swaying around. Hakumi looked at the blue clothes. She took a diaper from the cupboard and headed back for her room. There Akunamkanon still sat with Yami. She smiled. She remembered the man, broken and sad. And now she saw a happy man, someone who she wanted to have the little baby.

"Hakumi-san? He opened his eyes. They are so pretty," Akunamkanon said. Hakumi looked and with her red eyes she looked into crimson pools.

----

"Yami? Yami, where are you?" Akunamkanon asked. He had changed just a little bit. His hair was starting to turn grey and his wrinkles had grown bigger. But he was still a fine man to see. He heard banging all around the house and he still couldn't find his adopted son. Yes, he had managed to convince the court he could take care of the little baby and indeed he had done so, for five years already. Gently he opened the bedroom door and there he saw Yami sitting in front of his bed. His hair was still spiky, still in raven black and tipped in crimson. Blond bangs shot up his hair and they framed his small face. He wore a small overall with a red shirt under it. Yami was hitting the floor with his little fists.

"Yami? What are you doing?" Akunamkanon asked. Yami looked up. His cheeks were tearstained and there were still tears running down. His hands were bleeding from hitting the floor so many times.

"Punish," Yami whispered and started all over again. Akunamkanon picked him up and softly the boy started to cry louder.

"Come with me," he said and Akunamkanon carried the small boy to the bathroom to clean the scratches on Yami's hand.

"Why are you doing this?" Akunamkanon asked. Yami sniffed softly.

"Yami evil," he whispered. Akunamkanon looked at the little boy in front of him. Yami was still small, but bright for his age. The emotion in the crimson eyes were simple to read. Pain and sadness.

"You're not evil Yami. Who said so," Akunamkanon asked. Yami moved from the toilet seat to Akunamkanon.

"Boys," Yami stated and started to cry again. Akunamkanon picked him up and carried him to the living room.

"Don't believe them Yami. You're a very nice boy, not evil. Don't believe them, they are evil themselves if they say that to you," Akunamkanon said softly. He rubbed Yami's back, while Yami took a firm grip on his shirt.

"Pa thinks Yami nice?", Yami asked, still sniffing. Akunamkanon poked the small nose and Yami giggled.

"Yes, I think you are nice. You've never been evil," Akunamkanon said and Yami hugged him. Akunamkanon stroked Yami's head.

"Yami thinks Pa nice too," Yami whispered before giving a small yawn. He fell asleep against Akunamkanon who looked at the small boy.

"_How can people say you're evil. You don't do evil things_," Akunamkanon thought silently before looking at the bandaged hands.

"Don't harm yourself Yami. That hurts me," Akunamkanon whispered and he sighed, while holding the sleeping boy that was in his safe arms.

* * *

I hope you all loved this chapter two, beta tested by someone I really worship for looking at my evil work!! 

Review please!


	3. Help me

Chibi: Yay!! Chapter three is up. I go to chapter four today, chapter five till nine are still being beta tested!!  
Miroko: Please wait for those.  
Chibi: --hands out cookies and sweet candy-- Yami is going to fight in this chapter, but you all knew that already!!

Disclaimer: well, it's still the same. tata, I'm off  
Warning: just a few more chapters and you all can read the lemon again... --excited Chibi--_

* * *

_

_Last time:_

"_Don't harm yourself Yami. That hurts me," Akunamkanon whispered and he sighed, while holding the sleeping boy that was in his safe arms.

* * *

_

Thirteen years have passed since Akunamkanon first confessed to his fear. Since then, both White and Black Rose have grown tremendously as they both arrived at the age of eighteen. As far as they were concerned, they both had dreams about the other and were entranced with the mere fact that if they were to ever meet, would there meeting end up in gratitude or in hopeless despair…

"Oi! Atemu-kun," a voice called out. Yami groaned. Soon he would turn eighteen, but not yet. First he had to deal with this, this stupid, stupid, stupid life.

"What do you want," Yami asked in a growl. He didn't like to look into those blue eyes that were taunting him. Then he spotted something, the bruise on the other's cheek.

"Be a little nicer Atemu-kun," the boy said.

"To you? Yashimori-kun, you should know better by now," Yami replied in fury and tried to walk away. Yashimori stopped him. Yami was so many inches smaller then Yashimori that he didn't care to count. Yes, Yami was still small for his age, but he was well build. A sharp, delicate face with narrow crimson eyes. His hair was still the same and he liked it that way.

"Well, then I hope your morning has been good with that Demon," Yashimori spat out. Yami gave him a glare that resulted in Yashimori taking a involuntary step backwards.

"If you dare to talk about Pa again I swear I will avenge him," Yami threaten and walked off.

"I'm sure he likes you a lot," Yashimori whispered. Before he could blink he laid on the ground. Yami had turned around and hit Yashimori square face on the jaw and had felt it snap.

"Do I need to make myself clearer then this?!" Yami called out in rage. His eyes were a fiery dark red crimson, like real blood. Sanity had nearly left his eyes.

"Yami!" A brooklin accent called out. Two people appeared behind Yami and proceeded to grab his two arms. A blond and a brunet had grabbed Yami's arms to restrain him from harming Yashimori more, although in Yami's opinion he deserved it.

"Let me go!! I'll kill him talking about Pa!!" Yami called out. Adults came out of the white building with a clock in the tower. A bell had rang by the time the clock had pointed out half past eight.

"No Yami! Calm down, ya don' wan' tha get in any trouble!" the blond called out. His blond hair was shaggy and matched his honey brown eyes perfectly. His eyes were caring, but now focused on restraining his friend. The other didn't say much, only gritted his teeth. His hair was in one spike and he had brown/grey eyes. Slowly Yami calmed down.

"You okay?" the blond asked.

"Yeah Jounouchi. You can let me go… You too, Honda," Yami said. They had taken Yashimori away from him, but hadn't dared to come closer to him. Yami sat down on the ground and started hitting his fist onto the pavement.

"I thought you said we could let you go," Jounouchi said coolly and calmly took Yami's fist in his own hands. Yami sighed. This was just his way to release some steam, to get the anger out of his head.

"Atemu-kun? Do you know you broke his jaw. His mother is not going to like this. They may sue you," a woman said. She had long orange colored hair and yellow eyes. Yami looked at her with down casted eyes.

"He talked about Pa again," he said and walked away. She clacked with her tongue and then looked at the other two boys.

"Don't you guys belong inside school?" she asked. Jounouchi and Honda scurried inside the building.

"Puppy? There you are," a voice came from the table next to Jounouchi's. Jounouchi smiled bitterly.

"Problems with Yami and Yashimori. He keeps teasing Yami, even now he knows the consequences," Jounouchi said. A girl walked in quickly behind the teacher. She was also a brunette, only with azure blue eyes.

"I heard from the teachers. Poor Yami," she whispered to Honda. They looked at Yami who sat in the corner of the classroom. She quickly got up and walked over to him, while the teacher started rambling about the Second World War. Like they hadn't heard that one already.

"Yami, you okay?" she asked softly when she spotted the teenager examining his hands. Yami looked up at her.

"Hi Anzu. Yeah, I'll be fine," Yami said, but made a face when she touched a deep scratch on his hands.

"You should see the nurse," Anzu said softly.

"I said I'll be fine," Yami said, pulling his hand back and attempting to not look at her. Anzu sighed and walked off again. Yami was a good friend, except when his temper got the better half of him. Unfortunately for her, he picked her to be his target. Once again she sighed softly. Honda looked at her.

"Is he okay," he asked. Anzu nodded her head sadly and looked at the teenager in the corner. They left him alone for the rest of the hour. And the next, until break hour that is.

----

Jounouchi sat down next to his lover, Seto Kaiba, a brunett with icy blue eyes. They only had a relationship for such a short time, but Seto had shown Jounouchi the wonders of live, as far as possible that is. He saw Yami standing near a Sakura tree.

"_What is he thinkin' abou'? Abou' his dreams_?" Jounouchi thought silently, before something like a spark shot up his spine and he groaned.

"I thou't our relation is somethin' ya wanted tha keep a secret," Jounouchi asked, not letting go of Seto's hand that carressed his leg under the table. Seto smirked and then chuckled.

"That is true, but I want to have your attention on me, puppy," Seto said and licked his lips. Jounouchi knew what that meant and he grinned.

"'Nigh' love, 'nigh'," he whispered and Seto felt the warm breath tickling his ear. He let go of Jounouchi's leg, but he kept smirking. Only few knew about them. Well, too much was the better statement in Seto's eyes. Two albino's sat down at their table. They had different classes than them, but the same homework and the same break hour.

"Hey guys," Jounouchi said. The smaller one smiled gently and his chocolate brown eyes twinkled. The other had something mischievous, sharp features, like Yami, even his white hair had something spiky, but his eyes. His brown eyes were beautiful, even with that hint of pure blood.

"'Kura, stop it," the other said. There was a hint of a blush on the smaller one's face. Seto chuckled, earning him a glare from the other. Seto didn't back off, but laughed louder.

"Bakura, ya know it's not gonna work," Jounouchi said. The glare was then turned to him.

"Never mind him, he's been in a bad mood," the smaller one said. His white hair wasn't that spiky, but he was cute in his lover's eyes.

"Ryou… When is he in a good mood?" Anzu asked the smaller one. The glare was turned towards her and Honda who also sat down. Honda stuck up his hands in defense and Bakura smirked.

"Good boy," he said to Honda, but Honda didn't react any further. Ryou looked passed by his boyfriend to the one under the Sakura tree. Petals fell down in the soft breeze, but he sighed.

"He's having it again, not?" Ryou asked. In his Japanese voice was an English accent. This was due to the fact that he came from Great Britain. Bakura shrugged, not caring, although part of his mind did. He had seen it before and he didn't wanted it to repeat.

"What did Yashimori said," Seto asked, curious by the results of the confrontation.

"What he says every time. And the results are the same, he gets beaten to a bloody pulp," Honda answered. Then he stuffed a sandwiches in his mouth.

"Dirty bitch. Just because he's fucked by his own father, doesn't mean Yami is," Bakura cursed but in a different language. Ryou tapped his hand softly.

"I shoul' kill him," Jounouchi said in anger.

"Tsk, no talking about people when they aren't at the same table as you," Seto said. Anzu nodded slowly, giving Seto his right.

"Gimme a break!" Bakura yelled at the CEO of Kaiba Corporation.

"Start yelling in Egyptian. Less sound," Seto said and started his lunch before Jounouchi could eat more then his own lunch. Anzu sighed.

"It's just sad to see him like that. He needs love, not pity," Anzu whispered. She had given up long ago with Yami, knowing he was bisexual, but with more interest in boys. Or his dreams told her so for that matter.

"We'll keep an eye on him," a sudden voice from behind her said. She turned around to look into violet eyes and a tanned skin, just like Bakura's and Yami's. Behind him stood a replica of the violet eyed teenager. Only like Bakura, this one also had something dark around him. With a grin he looked at Bakura. Their hair was of a sandy color and they didn't wore school uniforms.

"How did you get in?' Ryou asked, moving to make place for his friend.

"Well… Let's just say the fence is no opportunity to keep people in or outside anymore," the dark one said with a mischievous grin. Bakura laughed together with Honda, Jounouchi and the 'innocent' one.

"Malik and Marik, remove yourselves from me please," Anzu said when she looked at the two teens.

"When did you get here," Ryou asked.

"Well, let's just say that a night ago we traveled from Egypt to Japan. We missed you guys and couldn't leave you guys, and girl, sorry Anzu, alone in this big world," Malik said. He was the more innocent one, although not as much as Ryou. Ryou was soft, caring, and cute. Malik was destructive, caring only about himself and Marik and cute, in some ways. Especially when he just destroyed something. Marik then laughed and looked at Seto and Jounouchi.

"Well? You told the whole world already or has the news not been spread to Egypt," Marik asked. The dark one laughed when Seto gave him a glare.

"Shut it," Seto said. Sometimes there was a end to his patience with the destructive Egyptians.

"Okay, easy," Marik said with a grin. They all chattered along, until the bell rang for them all to come inside.

"School. What would you do without it," Marik asked, grinning, but he and Malik managed to slip away before Jounouchi would drag them with him into the classroom.

"You don't want that puppy. Remember what happened the last time you dragged them here," Seto asked. Jounouchi thought for a moment and wanted to collect the two Egyptians. Seto stopped him.

"Please no," he said.

"But-t… If they blow up the chemistry room again we don' need tha go tha school, ne? Tha' would be a good thin'," Jounouchi said laughing. Seto looked at him with a raised eyebrow and sighed.

"Hopeless at school. Hopefull at my home," Seto said softly and Jounouchi turned a light shade of red.

----

"_Why can't you exist? Why only in my dreams_?" Yami thought softly when he walked inside of school. The chemistry room had finally been restored completely after the little Fire Incident. That had been fun while the girls had run off screaming about their hair. Malik and Marik had caused that little incident and Yami hadn't bothered to look unsatisfied. How he loved to miss school. They had a party that night. Even when Malik and Marik started to make out on the dance floor and while he got so tipsy he had laughed like the world would blow up anytime soon. That night had really cheered him up.

"Yeah, I miss that time," he thought silently while sitting down. Near the Sakura tree he felt much safer, but now he just had to sit here. Seto looked at him.

"Cousin! You know Malik and Marik passed by. Watch your house!" Seto alerted him. Yami looked at him before chuckling.

"If they blow something up they end up like Yashimori," he said back and Seto chuckled too. The lessons continued, but Yami didn't bother. He was thinking back about his dream. About that lovely boy that looked so much like him. Unconsciously he draw a small heart with an arrow through it.

'Yugi, White Rose. Angel' went through his mind. He didn't see Honda watching him, nor the teacher. Luckily for him the teacher was scared for his temper. He chuckled softly and colored the small heart.

"_I want to meet you White Rose. I want you to belong to me_," he stated possessively. Writing Yugi's name in the best handwriting he had, he flipped open his book for the first time. It ended on a page with a paper between it. It was a boy with a delicate beautiful face, wide, innocent amethyst colored eyes. The boy was sitting in a window sill with silvery White Wings spread. Yami grinned and felt the urge to hug the picture. He had fallen in love the first moment he had seen the boy in his dreams. It had been so lovely. The moment he had reached puberty the dreams had started. The dreams of a boy who never seemed to hit puberty in his whole live. With his delicate silvery White Wings.

"_Yugi. You make me happy_," Yami mused and looked at the picture. He coughed softly and cursed it for snapping him out of his thoughts. Anzu looked worried in his way, unseen by him, and she was glad when he stopped. Yami had never finished the coloring in his self drawn picture, but it didn't need anymore colors. Yami smiled softly.

----

It lasted another couples of long hours before the last bell rang and they could go home. Walking along the pavement Yami's gaze was casted in front of him, but he didn't see. He was wandering his own mind, his own being. Another coughing fit stopped him walking and he felt a hand on his back.

"Easy bud," Honda said and Yami smiled.

"Thanks for walking home with me," Yami said. He had nearly forgotten Honda was there too. Ryou and Bakura were already gone and Anzu had gone the other way. Jounouchi was brought home with Seto in a limo. Honda smiled in reply.

"As long as you do it careful. Don't want you to choke to death," Honda said amused and Yami chuckled softly. He had always had these coughing problems. It was like he couldn't breath the air he was living in.

"You need to go right here, ne? See you tomorrow," Yami said when they had reached a split in the road. Honda waved and then walked the other way. Yami smiled at the antics of all of his friends. They were so nice, better then everyone else, but he would be glad when he would be home with Pa. Opening the front door he smelled dinner being prepared. He walked into the kitchen.

"I'm home!" Yami said suddenly and Akunamkanon dropped the spoon in his hands.

"You really need to stop that," Akunamkanon laughed and Yami laughed as well. Here he felt happy and safer then ever.

"Need any help?" Yami asked.

"No, not at all. I'm not that old," Akunamkanon said and Yami laughed.

"Yet, Pa. Well, we can start to discuss that again and end up in a pillow fight," Yami said. He remembered the good old times.

"I'll pretend I didn't here that and speaking about fights… I got a call. Yashimori is in hospital," Akunamkanon stated. Yami casted his eyes downwards to the tiled floor.

"I broke his jaw," Yami whispered softly. Akunamkanon sighed.

"Again?" he asked.

"I can't help it. He said that you had fun with me this morning!! I won't let him say that about you. Pa, you can count on revenge if someone says that!" Yami called out. He hated it when people called his Pa dangerous, a lunatic, a pedophile. It wasn't the truth. It all started because Yashimori had said that once. Luckily the adults didn't believe the liar. Only Yashimori's parents did, and the parents of Yashimori's friends, which weren't a lot.

"I don't want revenge Yami. I want you to be safe," Akunamkanon said. He didn't care about what people would say. Only his boy mattered and unfortunately for most people: his boy had a bad temper.

"Jounouchi and Honda restrained me, Yashimori was lucky," Yami said with determination in his eyes.

"As long as you're safe," Akunamkanon said and Yami smiled.

"Of course I am, Pa. I'm not that old yet," he said, indicating his Pa's previous comment. Akunamkanon laughed and Yami brought his backpack upstairs.

"_Help me_!" a voice called out in his mind. Yami stopped death in his tracks.

"Yugi," he murmured. He knew that voice, but it couldn't be.

"_Help me! Mom!! Go away from me!! Mom_!!," Yugi's voice called out. Yami dropped his backpack. His books scattered across the floor and his knees gave way.

"No. My White Rose…"

* * *

Yugi!! Well, you all know what is going to happen, only the spelling and grammar will be much better!!!

Please review!


	4. My Rose

Chibi: Hello!!!! This will be the last chapter for today, until I have more chapters to post!! Please don't be angry at me, but I want to do it right so all you people do understand what I'm writing down.  
Miroko: Help her to be sane and everything will be allright.

Disclaimer: DIE Warner Brothers and give us the original episodes!!! Then I will be happy. Oh, Yu-Gi-Oh! doesn't belong to me, but I wished I did. Then there will be lemons... and lemons... and love... and yaoi... and Yami would've stayed in our world. Yes, give it to me!!!!!!!  
Warnings: For you who can't take Yugi meeting Yami, then you need to leave. THEY MEET!!_

* * *

_

_Last time:_

"_Yugi," he murmured. He knew that voice, but it couldn't be._

"_Help me! Mom!! Go away from me!! Mom!!," Yugi's voice called out. Yami dropped his backpack. His books scattered across the floor and his knees gave way. _

"_No. My White Rose…"

* * *

_

The breeze gently passed by the young man who sat at the edge of _Eht Tniop_. His blond bangs waved as the cool air exposed his cherubic face and he enjoyed it. His legs hung dangerously over the edge, but he didn't care. As if anyone who saw him would bother him. He thought back to the story his mother had told him about.

'_Yami would have been my partner if he hadn't died. Why do I keep dreaming about him and his live?' _Yugi thought and sighed. He had started to fall in love with Yami, but now he knew he would never meet him again… That was just plain painful. The warm breeze started to cool down a bit. The sun was almost setting and he was still outside. Yugi raised up and stretched himself and his wings. After his mother had told the story about Yami he had sat there all day long, just thinking. Just thinking about the 'if's'.

_'What if Yami was still here? Would he love me like I love him now? Would we be together if he was still here? Would he be happy if he was here? With me?' _Yugi thought, looking at the setting sun. He knew he was a bit selfish, but once in a lifetime he had to be. Especially if that would answer one of his major questions. Would he be alone? He looked at his Wings.

"Yami had no Wings. Would he really be my Black Rose or would I be alone for always. Would my live in Heaven end alone?," Yugi asked and tears ran down his cheeks once more. They followed the many from before down to the ground. He stood there crying for a while. He wanted to meet Yami so badly that it hurt his Heart. Drying his tears after a while he sniffed for the last time. He then turned around and saw someone he didn't wanted to see. Hopefully he could dodge his bully. The one that haunted his nightmares but then again, if he had nightmares they would be replaced by Yami. Yugi sighed and walked off.

"Going somewhere?" A deep intimidating voice asked. This person had no White Wings, nor were they made of feathers. They were made of leather and the bully looked at him.

"I- I was going home Ushio," Yugi said softly. His voice would always die down to a mere whisper would he see the Demon.

"Not that fast! You're just a mere Angel," Ushio reclaimed and he walked up to Yugi. This meant trouble.

"Stop it," Yugi said, trembling as he took his steps back. They were so small compared to Ushio's. Yugi shook of fear. Fear that was read in his rainbow eyes. Ushio laughed and stretched his leather Wings a moment, before grinning at Yugi who walked up to the cliff's end.

"Do you want to end so abruptly?" he asked. Yugi looked around and gasped. He didn't wanted this. And he couldn't fly away. Of course Angels were supposed to fly. If only they had their partner. Without their soul mate they couldn't fly. If he tried now he would end up down that cliff.

"Go away, please. O- Or e- e- else I'll scream," Yugi said. Ushio shrugged.

"Like someone can hear you here," he remarked and Yugi opened his mouth.

"Help me!" Yugi yelled. Ushio laughed at the small being's try. At the desperate call for help. It was nearly and addiction to see the small being call and cry for help. He had started to beat the boy up because he had been so pretty. He still held one of this beings feathers in his possession.

'Help me! Mom!! Go away from me!! Mom!!," Yugi called as Ushio came closer. He couldn't back away anymore. If he did that, then he would fall and die. One lonely tear fell down his cheek and Ushio laughed.

"Let me take you a little higher'!, he said and lifted Yugi off the ground. He turned and threw Yugi away… in the arms of someone else. Ushio's eyes became big with the sight he saw. A taller Yugi had caught the Yugi he had thrown. This being had no Wings and wore strange clothes, but his eyes scared the Demon.

"How dare you harm an innocent?!," the other asked. Yugi didn't dare to look up, afraid for what he would see. The person who caught him sat him down on the ground and Yugi missed the arms immediately. Ushio stared at the new person in front of him. He looked like a Spirit for you could see faintly through him.

"Do you want me to punish you then?" Ushio asked with a smirk on his face.

"Go to Hell," the other snapped.

"I just came from there to harm the small being. You want some?" Ushio asked again.

"If you want to fight, you can have it," the other said and Ushio stormed at him. Finally he could release his anger. The other felt so stressed for many weeks. He could finally blow off some steam! The other did do a back hand flip before facing his enemy again with a well aimed kick in the guts of Ushio.

"Don't. Harm. Innocent. People." the other said again. Each word was followed by a punch in the face. When Ushio lay curled on the ground the other walked back to Yugi. He looked at the small boy, who was covering his eyes.

"It's okay now," the baritone voice of the other said. He helped the boy up and looked for any scratches on the smoothness skin before he noticed he was watched with amethyst eyes. He smiled then he gave a confused look. Yugi did too.

"_No way. They said he died, can it really be_?" Yugi asked himself mentally. Crimson eyes stared down at him, then his wings and then him again.

"White Rose?" he asked softly.

'_Yup, it's him. Nobody, but mom knows who I am. And my Black Rose' _Yugi thought while he smiled at the other. But then he looked again. If this was his Black Rose, where were the Wings?

"Are you Yami?" Yugi asked. The other nodded and then suddenly Yugi felt himself been pulled in a hug. Yugi giggled.

"You do exist. My God, I finally found you!! How did I get here?" Yami asked, burying his face in Yugi's hair. He saw the silvery White Wings while he felt Yugi hug back.

"You're in Heaven," Yugi whispered softly. Yami dropped him suddenly and backed away.

"I'M DEATH!!!" the male exclaimed out loud, but Yugi giggled.

"No, you don't have Wings, like I do," Yugi said and then looked confused at Yami.

"Why don't you have Wings if you are a Black Rose?" Yugi asked. Yami faded a little bit, but came closer.

"I'm what? Wings? We people on Earth don't have Wings, but I don't care. As long as I'm with you," Yami said and hugged Yugi again. He was careful with the beautiful Wings. He stroked them softly.

"You live on Earth?" Yugi asked, surprised by his whereabouts. Yami nodded in reply.

"How?" Yugi asked. Yami looked confused at him.

"What do you mean?" Yami asked. What did his White Rose mean? It was all so confusing. He felt a tug at his Heart.

"Your father killed you when he found out that you were born as a Black Rose. You were thrown off that cliff," Yugi said looking at the _Eht Tniop_. Yami looked too. Then Yugi's arms went through him. They both scared and Yugi 'eep'ed softly, until Yami lay his fading fingers on his lips.

"Can't I stay?" Yami asked. The tugs became harder to ignore. Yugi shook his head.

"We both are Angels, but you live on Earth and I live in Heaven," Yugi replied sadly. They walked silently to the cliff.

"Shall I jump to join you"?" Yami asked. He wanted to stay. He felt so happy all of a sudden. The moment he had caught Yugi and had felt the reassuring weight in his arms he couldn't help but feel happier then in his whole life. It felt so secure, so safe, so good and natural. Yami slowly faded some more. His feet were already gone.

"You're going back," Yugi said. A tear rolled down his cheek.

"Wait for me," Yami said softly. That moment Ushio had woken up and had wanted revenge, but instead of pushing the nearly gone Yami off the cliff he pushed Yugi. Yami called Yugi's name but time seemed to go slower then normal and forced him to watch how his little Angel, his White rose fell. He couldn't do anything anymore because he faded away completely.

----

"Yami! Yami! Wake up!" Akunamkanon called out. He had heard his boy fall off the stairs and since those ten minutes, Yami wouldn't wake up.

"White Rose…" Yami mumbled softly and Akunamkanon shook Yami's shoulders again. Yami stirred and opened his eyes. They fluttered open and he looked at his Pa. Akunamkanon looked worried. For a moment Yami looked around his surroundings and saw he laid on the couch. As he tried to think back what happened, he shot up.

"White Rose!" he called out and jumped from the couch and ran out of the house. Akunamkanon, first too shocked to register what happened, jumped up too after a second or three and followed his boy outside. He grabbed the key off the hook and looked down the street.

"Yami!" he called out. Yami didn't turn around. He saw his White Rose fall. He saw _his _Yugi fall.

'_Don't be death. Please' _Yami thought while he sped up. The cliff had looked like The Point and he was running towards that place. Akunamkanon ran after his boy.

'_I'm too old for this yes!' _he thought and panted. His breath came in quickly, but he kept following Yami to wherever the teenager went.

"Yugi!" Yami called and looked around at The Point. He jumped over a small bush and then saw Yugi lying at the edge. Panting he made a quick run for the boy without Wings and scooped the boy in his arms. Far away from the edge he sat down. A coughing fit started, but between the gasps he called Yugi's name.

"White Rose?" he asked softly, before coughing some more. He couldn't help thinking that in Heaven the air had been so different. No problem with breathing at all. Yugi moaned. The rainbow eyes fluttered open.

"Yami?" Yugi asked softly. His voice was a small whisper from all the screaming.

"Yami!" Akunamkanon called out and walked over at the two boys, his eyes turning to Yugi. Yami smiled.

"Pa, this is Yugi," Yami said. His coughing fit had ended, but he felt tired. Suddenly both boys gave way to the soft darkness of sleep.

----

He screamed. Oh yes, he screamed with the little voice he had. He had awoken in a white room with all white stuff in a metallic bed with white sheets and it scared him. He had no idea where he was, but he sure missed Yami's arms. The air around him was choking him and it smelled funny. And boy, he didn't like it.

"Boy? Boy! Calm down. It's okay," a lady said then. Her hair was cut short and she wore a green dress with a white apron. Yugi looked at her and stopped screaming. Her soft brown eyes looked at him from under brown hair.

"I'm sorry," Yugi said and she smiled. He shook her hand which she had extended.

"I'm Ailhak," she said.

"I'm Yugi. Where am I?" Yugi asked curious and he looked around again. People walked passed by his room, he could see them through the window. The light green door was opened and light peered through, although his room was lit too. Even the light seemed to be white. It really scared Yugi.

"You're in a hospital. You were found by Yami-kun and Akunamkanon-san," Ailhak said and she smiled gently at him.

"How's Yami?" Yugi asked. Ailhak looked at him.

"You know Yami?" she asked. She had never seen this boy near Yami before when Yami was in hospital. Yugi blushed a bit.

"I want to thank him," Yugi said, not daring to tell the truth. Then he raised up and felt unstable. He nearly fell over and started to scream again.

'_My WINGS!!!' _came to Yugi's thought at first. Ailhak put her hand on his mouth to prevent him from screaming some more, nearly choking in the air around him. She looked at him.

"What is it? You're hurt?" she asked worried when he stopped. Yugi looked around.

'_Humans don't have Wings. My mistake' _Yugi thought and he grinned sheepishly.

"I… eh… I was scared for the spider in the corner. Sorry to scare you too," Yugi said, lying. Ailhak looked at him, but then smiled and walked to the door.

"Come. Yami is this way," she said curiously and walked away. As Yugi walked after her, he felt eyes staring upon him. How he missed his mom. They passed several rooms before he was guided into one room. This room was different. It was colored with blue and black and red. The door was plastered with papers and photo's. Yugi liked it. He really did. Then he spotted Yami in the hospital bed.

"What's wrong?" Yugi asked.

"He got out of breath. Don't worry, he'll be fine," Ailhak said and smiled. Akunamkanon looked up from Yami and looked at Yugi.

"My boy was worried about you," Akunamkanon said.

"Yes. I wanted to thank you for bringing me here," Yugi said and bowed slightly. Akunamkanon smiled.

"Don't worry. You know Yami?" Akunamkanon asked. He motioned for Yugi to come closer and so Yugi did. Yugi nodded.

"I met him in a dream," Yugi said. Ailhak smiled and then walked away. Yugi watched her leave but didn't hear her mutter the words 'White Rose'. Akunamkanon smiled at him.

"Also a dreamer like Yami, ne? He would love that," Akunamkanon said and Yugi smiled. He looked at Yami and couldn't help but blush.

'_This is crazy. I just met him… although. Not counting my dreams. But he looks exactly like my dreams and he is like my dreams. He's so cute and handsome' _Yugi thought. His blush intensified.

"I'll get us some tea," Akunamkanon said, chuckling as he left the room. He had seen the blush and he knew the boy spoke the truth. Only people and their dreams belonged to his Yami. Yugi just stood next to the bed, until he heard the door close. He took Yami's hand in his.

"Yami, wake up! Please, I need you now. I don't know why I'm here, but you can help me understand, because other people won't. Please, wake up," Yugi murmured softly. All of a sudden he felt panic coursing through his body. Yami's hand closed around his fingers.

"Yami?" Yugi whispered, scared to wake up the other. A soft groan escaped Yami's mouth and he opened his crimson eyes. Blinking a few times he looked at Yugi and smiled.

"Hello White Rose," Yami whispered. Yugi smiled.

"Where am I?" he asked again. Only now did he dare to ask Yami. Yami looked around.

"Clearly a hospital. How did you end up here? Where are your Wings?" Yami asked concerned as he sat up carefully. Yugi sat down in the chair Akunamkanon had left. Yugi shook his head.

"I don't know how I ended up here and I don't know where my Wings are. You said Humans don't have Wings, but I'm not human," Yugi said. He laid his head in his arms on the bed. Yami sighed.

"That I said indeed. Now tell me, why do you call me a Black Rose and why do I call you a White Rose?" Yami asked. Yugi sat up. For the very first time he noticed he wore a pajama. They were of a blue hue and he liked it. He unbuttoned the first buttons and then turned around. He heard Yami gasp. On his right shoulder was a birthmark.

"It's huge, like mine. Only yours is white. A White Rose," Yami murmered and he touched the white birthmark on the pale skin.

"That is why I am a White Rose. This birthmark says so. Like my eyes, my personality and my Wings. White Roses have silvery White Wings," Yugi said and turned around. He adjusted his shirt again.

"Those scars'…" Yami murmered and he pulled his shirt over his head immediately. Yugi blushed all of a sudden when he looked at a tanned skin and a well build chest. Yami turned around.

"I always thought people had made a tattoo on my back. Until I was six. Pa told me it was a birthmark. First I didn't understood, but I let it sink in. I never asked about the scars, though," Yami said and he felt petal soft fingers touch his shoulder.

"Those scars are for Wings. When an Angel hits puberty he or she gets his Wings, but they can't fly until they meet their partner," Yugi announced, letting the info sink in. That hit a nerve, because Yugi could see Yami tense.

"And do I look like someone who hasn't reached puberty?" Yami asked. He pulled the shirt over his head again. Yugi giggled.

"You yourself said that Humans don't have wings," Yugi said. Yami grumbled. He turned to Yugi again and then smiled.

"I'm glad you did got your Wings. It did hurt, ne? I saw it in one of my dreams. You can really scream loud," Yami chuckled and Yugi whacked him on his head. He glared at Yami, but in Yami's eyes it was a cute pout.

"I won't tell anyone about your Wings. Nor where you come from," Yami promised and Yugi smiled. He felt himself been pulled into Yami's lap and Yami started no nuzzle his hair. Yugi giggled, but blushed deeply. Still, he didn't push Yami away, nor did he mind.

----

"They are cute, not?" Ailhak asked. She looked Akunamkanon.

"Yes they are. I may not understand fully about this all, but I'm happy if my boy is happy. I won't ask question. Especially the one they can't answer without lying," Akunamkanon said.

"You must ask a few as not to let them know you know too much," Ailhak said. Akunamkanon chuckled.

"Very well, but I will accept them. Now tell me, how did Heaven look like again?" Akunamkanon asked when he guided Ailhak away from the bedroom window. They had both seen the boys show what they were. A long time ago Ailhak had told Akunamkanon a secret, that was why he wasn't surprised anymore. At first he hadn't believed her, but ever since the little Ailhak of six had died and after she was declared death, the little girl had come back. The eyes had changed a bit and sometimes she looked so much brighter then she had supposed to be. After her mother died on the age of fifteen, Akunamkanon had tried to also take care of her. She was a little five years older then Yami was and while Ailhak had lived home with her grandmother she had often come to Akunamkanon to tell him stories about a place she often dreamed off. Akunamkanon had listened and now that she was almost eight years older then that time, she had told him about how her Soul had been revived due the help of another Soul. An old Soul of a woman. Ailhak could talk to that woman in her dreams and once had asked the other's name.

"Kahlia says Heaven is a great place to be. With so many clouds to play on when you're a child," Ailhak said and she giggled. Yes, their names were the same if you would turn one around.

"Well, then let Kahlia tell me again ," Akunamkanon said and he laughed with Ailhak. The boys never noticed, to caught up in telling each other their lives.

* * *

Review please. Then I'll hand out cookies and candy! 


	5. The Gang

_Chibi: Hey guys!! Sorry, sorry, sorry for the big delay, but I wanted to wait for my beta tester to finish these chapters, but hey, guess what: SCHOOL IS IN OUR WAY!!!! Like with so many people... -.-'  
Miroko: yeah, we know chibi, we know...  
Chibi: okay, so.. I'll post up chapter 5 till 10.. Chapter 5 till 8 are still the same from before, but chapter 9 and 10 are new ones!!! YAY!!!! --dances around--_

Disclaimer: Can you give it as a present to me? No?? Then I will never own it... poor me!!  
Warnings: Er... chapters 5 till 8 are old and still not beta tested.. chapters 9 and 10 are new and also not beta tested. Please don't die because I've got bad grammar and spelling... I know it's bad, but if you really hate it then just go away... or review and tell me what I did do wrong._

* * *

Last time:_

'_Well, then let Kahlia tell me again'., Akunamkanon said and he laughed with Ailhak. The boys never noticed, to caught up in telling each other their lives.

* * *

_

"Really? Why would people bully you around my White Rose, my Tenshi?", Yami asked. Yugi raised his shoulders.

"I don't know. Luckily I'm here with you know. So, now you tell me. Why do you start hitting something when you're angry?", Yugi asked. His kind personality couldn't place that. He had seen it in his dreams. Everythime if Yami was angry he would start hitting something.

"To relax myself. I often get mad because of my horrible temper. But I promise. I'll never hurt you", Yami said. Yugi smiled.

"When did you get your Wings?", Yami then asked. Yugi looked at the door for a moment and then smiled.

"When I turned twelfe. Mom thought it was way too early. I didn't care about that part. As long as the pain would stop", Yugi giggled. He still leaned against Yami's chest and Yami was still nuzzling him gently. Yugi coughed softly.

"What is it?", Yami asked worried. He didn't want anything to happen to his Yugi. Yugi shook his head.

"It's the air. It's way thicker then in… well, you know where", Yugi said and he smiled. Yami chuckled.

"Yes. I noticed too, but then again. I've had these problems already for more then seventeen years", Yami said. He laid his head on Yugi's shoulder while Yugi held his hands. They had told each other what they dreamed about when they would dream about one or the other. Yugi had mainly told the dreams of pain or happiness, like Yami had dreamed about Yugi.

"Everytime I would dream about you I wanted to be with you, do you know that?", Yami asked. Yugi nodded.

"You already told me four times, but I love to hear it", Yugi said. He had tried to explain the curse of Black and White and for so far, Yami seemed to understand. Or he tried to understand just to be with Yugi. Yugi giggled at his own selfish thought. Yami looked at him confused.

"Never mind", Yugi said. Quietly he enjoyed Yami's presence, but suddenly he gave a soft 'eep' when a he felt someone nibble his earlobe.

"Y- Yami?", Yugi asked softly, but Yami didn't answer. Yugi could feel hims smile and then he giggled. Yami pulled him closer then he already was.

"I can't go through you, you know", Yugi said, but Yami sighed softly and Yugi shivered of pleasure when he felt the warm breath against his skin.

"I love you", Yami whispered. Yugi turned his head to look in Yami's crimson eyes. The only things he saw were love and care. Yugi smiled.

"I love you too", Yugi said and leaned against Yami's chest again. He felt Yami's heartbeat against his back and he sighed in contentment.

"It might be a quick decision, but I don't care", Yami then said softly. Yugi shook his head.

"No, don't worry about it. I love you too, exactly the way you are", Yugi said. Yami didn't reply to that. He was happy this way. Having Yugi in his save arms just let himself feel so much better then he had been in years. A soft coughing fit started to form by both boys and afterwards they laughed silently.

"Seems we're a little bit the same, ne?", Yami asked with a soft raspy voice. Yugi nodded. His voice was already a whisper. Then the door bursted open. Yugi's whispered scream was nearly unheard and Yami glared at the ones who had come through the door.

"HELLOOOOO!!!!", Malik called out in a cheery voice and Marik chuckled. Yami glared for one more moment before chuckling too. Then Marik looked at them closely. While Yugi had started to scream softly, Yami had pulled him closer in his arms. Very protective.

"Did we miss something?", Marik asked and Malik sat down on the bed too. Yugi looked at them curious and extended his hand, which he first had to wriggle out of Yami's grasp.

"I'm Yugi. Yugi Mouto", Yugi said. Malik shook the hand and then Marik. Malik and Marik suspiciously looked at Yami.

"I thought no one could ever sit there except for that dream of yours", Malik said. Yami smiled and duck his head in the crook of Yugi's neck. With one crimson eyes he looked at the two Egyptians.

"He's my dream. Yugi has fallen from Heaven like an Angel", Yami said. For a moment Yugi looked at him shocked. Yami shook his head.

"They wouldn't believe it if you would tell them. They are real Egyptians", Yami whispered in Yugi's ear. Yugi giggled. Malik slammed Yami on his back suddenly, shouting 'congratulations'! Yami ended up in another coughing fit.

"Well Yugi, take good care of him then!", Malik said. Yugi nodded while Yami glared at Malik for giving him a slam on the back. Marik glared back at him and held Malik close.

"You're lovers, ne?", Yugi asked. Malik looked at him and then smiled.

"You're the first one to guess correctly. Yes, we are", Malik said. Marik chuckled.

"Most people think we're brothers of some sort", Marik said and Yugi giggled. He understood why. Some people may understand that of Yami and him too. They chattered with each other for a while. Until Ailhak came back again.

"Come on boys, time to move", she said to Yami and Yugi. Malik and Marik waved and said their farewells.

"You guys will be staying in Japan for a while, ne?", Yami asked. Malik shrugged.

"When we feel like leaving, we will. But first some fun", Malik said and Marik nodded. He had no desire to go back to Isis yet. Not yet, maybe after a century or so, especially after nearly destroying her room while they had played tag. The Egyptians left and Ailhak send Yugi back to his own room too.

"I'll sent some icecream in", she said and then left too. Akunamkanon came back and Yami looked at him.

"Pa? You were still here?", Yami asked softly. It was already darkening outside. Akunamkanon laughed and nodded. He had eaten diner in the hospital's cafetaria and he had hold Ailhak of her work.

"I can go home soon, right? I mean… I don't really have to stay here??", Yami asked then. Akunamkanon looked at his boy.

"Yes you have. Yami, you really scared me when you fell of the stairs and after you ran off like that… It really scared me", Akunamkanon said. Yami sighed. He hated hospital, he had been here so many times. They couldn't help him because there was actually nothing wrong with him.

"But I guess there's also another question, not? About Yugi?", Akunamkanon asked. Yami's head shot up.

"What about him? Where's he going to?? Can he come with me???", Yami asked and nearly jumped out of bed to go to Akunamkanon. He feared he would lose his White Rose again. He couldn't handle that. Akunamkanon shook his head.

"No, he's not coming with us. He will be staying with Ailhak from tomorrow. You can visit him everyday and she will make sure he goes to school", Akunamkanon said. Yami looked a little bit dissapointed.

"Well… I can handle him living with Ailhak", Yami said.

"But what about Yugi?", he then asked. Akunamkanon chuckled. He had never seen Yami so worried about someone. Yeah, maybe he had. He had seen Yami like this when Jounouchi had been in hospital after a little accident with a car. They had been only eight at that time and thought that Jounouchi would die instantly. Even Honda, the one who was most of the times the calmest.

"Ailhak will ask Yugi. Don't worry about him", Akunamkanon said and he looked at the clock. Yami looked too.

"Guess you need to head home, right Pa?", Yami asked. Akunamkanon nodded.

"Be nice for Ailhak. She has nightshift", Akunamkanon said and Yami grinned. After a big hug Akunamkanon left Yami alone and went home.

----

"Psst, Yugi!", a soft voice called from the door. Yugi turned around in bed, but he never heard the voice. Yami chuckled when he saw his sleeping Angel. He dared to touch Yugi's cheek, trying not to wake the small teen. Sleepily Yugi's eyes fluttered open.

'_Great dork. You woke him up'_, Yami scolded himself, but when Yugi looked at him confused he chuckled.

"What are you doing here"?, Yugi asked. His voice was still a mere whisper, but he felt how Yami slipped behind him and hugged him close.

"I missed you. How did the talk with Ailhak go?", Yami asked.

"I can stay with her and see you everyday. She even wants me to go to your school! I don't really like that idea, only being closer to you helps", Yugi said and then blushed a bright red.

"Yeah, it sure helps", Yami whispered and he started nibbling on Yugi's earlobe again. He couldn't get enough of the little boy, he was so sweet, so soft. Yugi giggled softly. He didn't want to attract any nurses to his room.

"Won't they find out you're gone"?, Yugi then asked. Yami didn't answer, only nibbled on the soft skin of Yugi's neck. A moan escaped Yugi's lips and he clapped his hands in front of his mouth. He felt Yami smirk.

"That was your intention"!, Yugi said. Yami just smirked and Yugi giggled. Oh no, he didn't mind. Well, part of him did. The part that said that he just met Yami. But Yugi didn't care, he felt himself lean into the soft touches. The soft caress on his hands. Yugi took Yami's hand in his and looked at them. He could see the scars even in the dark. Yami blew softly on the sentisive skin.

"So many scars", Yugi said. Yami lay his head on Yugi's shoulder.

"Just to relax", Yami said, but Yugi looked worried at his damaged hands.

"Don't ever hit something again just to relax yourself", Yugi said. Yami sighed softly and took hold of Yugi's hands.

"I don't want to harm you, but that I can't promise", Yami said. Yugi sighed too now. He didn't want Yami to be hurt.

"Then be nice", Yugi said giggling.

"Moodswings", Yami mumbled and started to nibble on Yugi's skin again.  
The next morning they were found in each others arms, fast asleep. Even Ailhak didn't dare to wake the peacefull teenagers up. She would come back later. And coming back she did.

"Are you ready?", Ailhak asked and Yugi nodded. Ailhak would drive both teens away from hospital.d Yugi with her and Yami home. Excited Yugi looked outside the window of the car. It rained, but Yugi didn't seem to care.

"This is your home?", Yugi asked when Ailhak parked just outside her home. It was made of wood with a beige colour. The roof was black and there was one balcony. Ailhak nodded and let them in. Yami had been dropped off home, but Yugi wasn't. He was now at Ailhak's house.

"It's great!! I love it"!, Yugi called out from the livingroom after Ailhak had showed him and wanted to know his opinion. It was a warm room. Soft red with hints of orange. The couches were also a hue of red and orange like yellow. The carpet a soft green and the wooden tables were a dark brown. Ailhak turned on the music and then they went upstairs. Even there the music sounded through the floor and Yugi smiled in awe.

"This is your room. It needs to be fixed up a bit, but when we go to ask if I can adopt you, we can do that", Ailhak said. Yugi's face turned into shock.

"A- Adopt me?", Yugi asked. Ailhak nodded.

"Or do you have a family somewhere?", Ailhak asked worriedly. Yugi was torn between the fact to answer the question or not to answer. He sighed.

"No. It was just all of a sudden!", Yugi said and smiled. Ailhak smiled back at him and then hugged him close.

"I know I'm only 22, but soon I'll be 23 and I promise you will have a good home here", Ailhak said and Yugi smiled.

"I know I will. I know", Yugi said. Still, he couldn't forget about his mom. Whole day long he wore a mask. When they went shopping for new clothes, when they went to school to sign him up. Yugi had dared to ask if he could be in the same class as Yami was. Pitty the woman didn't knew if she could do that, but she would try her best. Yugi had smiled at her and then they had went to the adoption section. Ailhak had said to adopt him and after filling in the papers he could go back home with her.

"Once in a week someone will come by and see if you are able to take of him. I hope you do", the lady had said and then they went home again to fix up his room. He made up the bed, while Ailhak tried to clean up. She opened up the window and they both coughed at the dust that released itself from the cozy room. The walls were a hue of light and dark blue. The carpet was thick and coloured red. His bed was a metallic black and he had counted four pillows on it. The blanket was soft. Ailhak sighed while raising up.

"For the computer we need to call someone. I help people in a hospital, I'm not made to revive computers", she murmered and had the real urge to throw the computer out of her window and buy a new one.

"I don't mind. I don't even know how it works", Yugi said. Back in Heaven they hadn't have these things. There he could daydream all day long or when he had to go to school he had his favorite lessons. His eyes downcasted to the floor for a moment, before looking back up again.

"Ready for diner? I'm not a great cook, but I can make pasta", Ailhak said with a soft grin. Yugi smiled.

"I would love to try", he said and giggled. Ailhak giggled too and they went downstairs. The music still played and it was really calming. Ailhak made dinner while Yugi tried to help her, but she send him towards the couch when he nearly burned his fingers.

"You just got out of hospital. Don't make me to call a doctor", she said worried. Yugi looked at her from the couch.

"Aren't you a nurse?", he asked.

"Yes", she answered back.

"Doesn't that mean you can heal people and don't need to call a doctor because you're nearly one yourself?", Yugi asked again. Ailhak giggled and Yugi giggled too.

"Yes, that's true", she said and placed two plates on the table. She looked at them for a while before turning around.

'_Eating with another. I'm not alone in one big house anymore'_, she thought silently. Her mother had died at the age of fifteen. When she was older then nineteen her grandmother had died too. She had never known her father, who had died in a carcrash when she was a little baby. Her grandfather was long dead before that.

"Pasta", Yugi murmered and Ailhak snapped out of her musings. She turned around with a 'eep' and turned the fire off. Yugi giggled again.

"See what I ment before", Ailhak said and smiled. Yugi looked at the pasta. It smelled good! Silently they ate, until Ailhak started to ask questions.

"So, where do you come from? You speak very good Japanese", Ailhak commented, making him blush, but also speechless. He didn't knew what to say. Just one idea popped up in his mind, oh, he hated lying.

"I don't remember. I remember I have a mom, but I don't remember if she still lives. I only remember walking passed by some trees and then I ended up in darkness. The first thing I saw was Yami and Akunamkanon-san", Yugi lied, but Ailhak looked worried at him.

"I'm sorry for asking. You forgive me?", she asked looking at him. Long ago she had dressed into normal clothes. Pale coloured jeans and a orange shirt which hung loosely on her shoulders.

"Yes, I forgive you", Yugi said smiling. He was happy she believed him. Ailhak didn't ask more question about where he came from or who he really was. He loved that. He really did. She didn't even come to ask question when he lay in bed a few hours later and when he had started crying. He missed his mom and he hated it to lay over her. Over the fact that he didn't remember a thing of her. If she could hear him, he hoped she would forgive him.

----

Next day came all to soon for Yami. He had been enjoying his time asleep in his warm bed. Unfortunaltly for him, his alarm went off.

'_Shut it'_, he thought, burrying himself in his blankets.

"Yami! Breakfast is ready!!", Akunamkanon's voice called three seconds later. Yami groaned, he was no morning person. Nope, not at all.

'_And you still got to go a whole year. Come on, get up'_, Yami thought to himself, but there was no reaction in his limbs.

"YAMI\!!", the second call came. Dangerous. And the alarm continued. Yami managed to get his hand out of the blankets and hit his alarm shut.

'_Never eat sugar before you go to bed. And start homework earlier'_, Yami scolded himself before falling out of the bed on his rear end. Yami groaned, but got up and got dressed.

"I'm coming!", he called down the stairs before washing his face in the bathroom and relieving himself. The smell of pancakes floated through his nostrils and he grabbed his books and backpack.'

"I'm up!", he called in the kitchen, but he saw Akunamkanon eating peacefully on his own pancake. He sat down next to Akunamkanon and he looked at his Pa.

"Finally", the elder said and Yami chuckled.

"Sorry", he whispered, but Akunamkanon ruffled through his hair.

"Now, start eating. In a moment or two you need to go to school", Akunamkanon said and Yami nodded. He then grabbed the phone and started dialing. Akunamkanon looked at him.

"You will get scolded at", he warned. Yami just ate further.

'_WHO DARES TO CALL ME AT THIS HOUR_!!!!!', came the angry voice of Ailhak. Yami chuckled.

"I do, as always. Is Yugi going to school yet?", he asked. There came a muffled reply and Akunamkanon chuckled. He very well knew what that ment.

'_No, not yet. We just went to sign him in'_, Ailhak's voice said.

"So I need to wait a whole day to see him?", Yami asked shocked, between two bites of the pancake he was eating. It was his third already.

'_Yes. Now, please let me sleep some more'_., Ailhak's voice said again and Yami hung up after his goodbye.

"Told you so", Akunamkanon said with a chuckle and Yami stuck out his tongue to his pancake as not to be rude to his Pa. He ate the rest of his breakfast before making a jump at his lunch, stuffing it in his backpack and running off for school. On his way he met Honda, Bakura and Ryou.

"Where were you yesterday?", Bakura asked immidiatly.

"Hospital. I passed out on the stairs and met Yugi", Yami said. Ryou looked at him.

"Yugi? No, your dream? That Yugi??", Ryou asked shocked. Yami grinned.

"Yes, that Yugi. And he's cuter then in my dreams, but he does look like me and he loves me", Yami said happily. Ryou smiled.

"Congratulations, but where did you meet him?", Honda asked. They walked onto the school's territory.

"In Heaven", Yami answered and he chuckled at his friend's confused faces. He dared to let the word drop, they wouldn't believe him anyway.

"Yeah, that's where I met Ryou too", Bakura then said and scooped Ryou up in his arms to kiss him. Ryou blushed a bright red, but soon kissed back. People looked at them and then stopped when Jounouchi ran over to them. He held Yami in a headlock and ruffled his hair.

'"ou! Jou! I'm choking!", Yami called out. Jounouchi let him go with a look of worry when Yami ended up in a coughing fit.

"Sorry", Jounouchi mumbled. Yami waved his hand as forgiven, since he couldn't speak due to the coughing. Seto walked to them too and Anzu joined him.

"Hello!", she said happily and the bell rang. She softly patted Yami on his back and he smiled at her. She smiled back and when they sat down she saw him sitting down next to her. She blinked and then smiled some more.

"Sittin' with us?", Jounouchi asked and chuckled at Yami's glare.

"If you don't remember, but it was Gauru-sensei who placed me there", Yami said and growled softly in the back of his throat.

"Easy. Don' worry!", Jounouchi said in a defensive manner and at that point the teacher walked in. The boring lesson started and soon Yami felt him drift off to a place called Daydreaming.

----

"Where's Yami?", Yugi whispered softly when he looked at the fence. He looked at the hole in it and decided to climb through it. Ailhak had said he could go to school to see Yami, if he could get in. Yugi smiled, he got in.

"Oi, Yugi!", a whisper called him and he turned around, a bit scared. Then he saw Malik and Marik.

"Couldn't wait, could you. See Malik, I told you this hole would end up usefull", Marik said and Yugi blushed.

"You won't tell?", he asked. Malik shook his head, while he and Marik climbed through the hole too.

"We made this hole. Why tell you use it too, because then we have to admitt we did do this", Malik said and Marik nodded.

"Come on, this way", he then said and Yugi followed the two Egyptians. The field of green grass was huge. There were hundreds of Sakura trees and so many benches and tables to sit on or at that he lost count. Malik led them through a way and at that point the bell rang.

"Ah, breakhour. Maybe if we ask nicely we can go to chemistry too", Marik said. Yugi giggled. He knew what they had done, because they had been chatting about it in hospital.

"Maybe", Malik said with a sly voice. Then Yugi saw Yami and he waved. Clearly Yami had seen him too. He saw Yami throw his backpack and books in Jounouchi's arms and ran off. A moment later he was caught in two strong, comfortable arms and swung around.

"Yugi!", Yami called in his ear. Yugi had never heard so much joy in his life to only see him. Yami nuzzled his hair while setting he set Yugi down on the ground.

"That's just cute", Marik said and hugged his lover.

"Yami! Have you any idea how heavy these… books… are…", Jounouchi mumbled before smiling and walking away. Yami looked at Yugi.

"You act like you haven't seen me in years", Yugi said smiling, but he loved it.

"I haven't. Come, you need to meet the gang", Yami said and took Yugi's hand in his. Malik and Marik had already walked to the table, which was their usual spot. Everyone looked at Yugi. Yugi shied and blushed.

"Guys. This is Yugi, Yugi? These are Jounouchi, Honda, Anzu, Ryou, Seto and Bakura", Yami said and they all waved. Anzu moved herself to another seat so the two teenagers could sit next to each other.

"'Ello Yugi. Welcome to tha club", Jounouchi said. Yugi examined them all and then smiled.

"Nice to meet you", he said and Ryou said the same. Not many seconds later they were talking like they knew each other for years. Bakura held a firm hold on his lover, but soon enjoyed the sight of Ryou having fun talking to someone. At the end of breakhour the two Egyptians and Yugi said goodbye.

"See you in a while", Yami said and pecked Yugi on his cheek. Then Malik and Marik dragged Yugi one way and Jounouchi threw Yami's books and bag in the hands of their respective owner.

----

At midday Yami had stayed at Ailhak's home with Yugi. Yugi helped him with his homework for a while, before Yami got bored and looked at Yugi's computer. He needed an hour to install everything. Yugi looked amazed.

"You really don't have computers or laptops in Heaven. Boring", Yami said.

"We don't miss them", Yugi said, defending his world. Yami chuckled, but he explained Yugi most things that belonged to a computer. The good and the bad things.

"Don't even try to blow up the computer or Ailhak will hunt you down", Yami said and he earned a glare from Ailhak herselve out of the kitchen, which was connected with the hallway. It was already time to leave and Yami didn't want to. Yugi didn't wanted him to go neither. He clung to Yami's shirt.

"Anyway, thanks for having that computer working", Ailhak said and she smiled.

"Hey, not only muscles from work out and material arts fill this body", Yami said with a mocking glare. Yugi giggled and hugged Yami again.

"Goodnight and sleep well", Yugi said. Yami hugged back and kissed Yami's forehead.

"You too, goodnight", Yami said and he opened the door. It was dark outside, like it would start to rain. Yami walked home looking at the clouds and mused about their darkness. Opening the front door he walked inside.

"Hey Pa!", he called out before walking upstairs.

"Finally!! I thought you would never show up!", Akunamkanon called out. Yami came down again, eating diner with his Pa and then went upstairs to make more homework.

"I'm taking a shower and will go to bed. Night Pa!!", Yami called from above the stairs. Akunamkanon came into the hallway.

"Not even a goodnight kiss?", Akunamkanon asked chuckling when he went upstairs too. Yami chuckled and hugged his Pa.

"I'll be calling it a day too. 'Night my boy", Akunamkanon said and left to his room in the attic. Yami took a quick shower and brushed his teeth before walking away to his room and jumping in his bed.

'_Nice bed'_, Yami thought smiling. He lay his mobilephone under his pillow like usual and fell asleep as soon as possible. Unfortunatly for him, that lasted a little hour. Storm had risen up and the thunder was heard. And his mobilephone went off. Still sleeping he picked it up and answered it.

'_Yami! You need to help me!! I'm coming to your home_!!', a voice yelled in his ear above the thunder.

"Ryou?", he asked and then he heard banging on the front door.

'_Leave me alone_!!', came the yell through the phone and from outside. Yami jumped out of bed, nearly fell down the stairs and he pulled the door open, after unlocking it. Ryou stood outside, soaked and fearing something for his life.

"Yami", he whispered and letch himself to Yami.

"Ryou!", Yami called out.

* * *

_Chibi: That was it people. Chapter 5. I hope you liked it. See you next time and please Review!!_


	6. I'm evil

_Chibi: Hey guys, chapter 6 is up and not beta tested. Wanted to warn you for that!!  
Miroko: Yeah... And it does get a little bit suïcidal... no scrap that, Yami will be trying to KILL HIMSELF! phew, that's out...  
Chibi: --pats Miroko's back-- You do know I need to freak over that, don't you?  
Miroko: yeah, yeah. Be glad I did it for you.. haha :)_

Disclaimer: I don't own it! Unfortunatly...  
Warnings: Suïcidal Yami, fluffy Yugi, problemo's with Ryou and ehm... Oh, right, bad spelling and grammar because it's not beta tested, but I wanted you guys to read this again!

_

* * *

_

_Last time: _

'_Yami'., he whispered and letch himself to Yami._

'_Ryou'!, Yami called out.

* * *

_

The thunder resounded through the air and he again sat shivering in his bed. He had turned on his lights and he hid under his blanket. When he dared to look outside a thunderjolt flashed and he hid again.

"_Why now? Why does it need to storm when Bakura is not here with me_"?, Ryou asked himself softly. He 'eep'ed softly when his phone went off.

'Ryou Bakura'., he whispered. There was a soft whimper for a moment before the other spoke up too.

"_Ryou? I'm soooo sorry to wake you up, but I was scared and I don't know how to go to Yami_"., Yugi's soft voice resounded in the phone. Ryou sighed because he now found out he wasn't the only one scared.

'Why don't you call him? I'm scared too, but I don't want to wake Bakura up'., Ryou said. He heard how stupid he sounded. Bakura always told him to wake him up, even at three in the morning.

"_Ehm… You're right. Sorry_"., Yugi whispered and then both boys whimpered at the loud sound from outside.

'You know what? Yami only lives two blocks away from you. At number seven'., Ryou said. He heard Yugi scramble out of bed to find a pen.

"_Thanks Ryou. I'll go to him after I wrote a little note for Ailhak. She's working now, that's why I also called_"., Yugi's voice resounded softly. The bangs from outside were nearly deafening, but Ryou was glad he could help another friend.

'I hope you can find it'., Ryou said.

"_Yeah, I have been there before when Ailhak dropped him off at home, but I couldn't remember the number. Thanks Ryou, bye_"!, Yugi called out, sounding really happy. Ryou smiled and hung up too. He looked outside. The rain was hitting his window and he sighed. Standing up with his blanket draped around himself he raised up and walked to the kitchen. He needed cocao en he needed it now! Having the cocao pot in his hands he scared from the banging on his door. He dropped the pot before sighing and looking at the clock. Eleven, it pointed out.

'Who is it'?, Ryou called out while walking to the door.

'Please open up'!, another voice called out. He didn't recognized it, but then again, maybe it was one of the people that lived in the apartments in this building too. Ryou unlocked the door and opened out.

'Hello Ryou'., a soft murmer and the door was thrown open. Ryou scared, but was so shocked about the sudden movement that he fell backwards on his rear end.

'Coco'., Ryou said and he looked up in the face of a teenager girl. She stood on high heels and wore a mini dress made of leather. Her red hair fell down her waist and she had green eyes, piercing green eyes. The boy behind her had green hair in spikes and wore a grin on his ugly, fat face. His clothes were mainly torn, but he looked like he needed a kill.

'W- W- What are y- you doing here'?, Ryou asked softly. Coco laughed and then grapped the collar of his pyjama shirt. She scratched Ryou's cheek with four sharp, long nails and a little stream of blood seeped out of them.

'What I do here? You see little Ryou, Yashimore is still in hospital due to your friend Yami Atemu. We want revenge'., Coco said. Ryou looked with fear in his chocolate eyes at her. Revenge? On Yami through him??

'Why me'?, Ryou asked. The other teenager laughed.

'We start with the weakest to weaken the other'., he said. Coco raised an elegant eyebrow, but she didn't care about the other. She had lifted Ryou off the floor. His feet were kicking in her direction.

'Let me go, please'!, Ryou called out. He hoped he could make enough noise to awaken someone. But maybe they wouldn't come, because he and Bakura were noisy always.

'Why would we now? You fool'!!, Coco called out and threw Ryou to the floor. Feeling his shoulder and back make contact to the floor Ryou whimpered. He grabbed his arm to make the pain go away. He kept whimpering softly, murmering things, things they couldn't hear. Coco and the other walked into the room. Ryou saw his chance. The door was free and open and on the little stand were his keys. Quickly as the thunder itself he had made his way to the door, dodging the two teenagers and he grabbed the keys. Coco made a move to harm him and she indeed scratched him again, ripping his shirt open and cutting his flesh on the place of his ribs, but he closed the door quickly with her fingers between it and locked it. Ryou sighed and panted.

'Get back here'!, he heard the boy called out above Coco's piercing screams of pain and terror.

'MY NAILS'!!!, she screamed and he heard banging on the door. Ryou didn't thought another moment about it before making a dash for the elevator. He pressed the button while thinking who to go to. His phone hit his upper leg while he ran. He had pocketed it after Yugi's call. He heard the rain hitting the roof and windows. There were more wild bangs on his door and then he heard it. The crack. The wood wasn't holding the teen's weight. Before the elevator could arrive him he dashed down the stairs and when he stopped for a moment he heard yells.

'Get him, Dean'!!, Coco called out when she saw the albino running down the stairs. Ryou nearly thumbled down, but made it for the door and on his bare feet he ran down the street. Soon he was soaked, but when he dared to look behind him he saw Coco and Dean running after him. And unfortunatly for him, he was smaller and he couldn't run that fast. And they could, even Coco on those high heels. Ryou panted, but rounded another corner and took hold of his phone. He dialed a quick number, recognizing it before the thunder boomed.

'Yami! You need to help me!! I'm coming to your home'!!, he yelled at Yami. A sleepy answer was given back to him. He reached number seven finally.

"_Ryou_"?, was the soft reply. Ryou didn't answer, but he started banging on the door. He turned around and saw Coco coming around the corner with Dean.

'Leave me alone'!!, he yelled at them and a second later he heard rumbling down a staircase and a lock being opened. Yami looked at his soaked and scared form.

'Yami'., he whispered and letch himself to Yami.

'Ryou'!, Yami called out. Ryou was so relieved to see his friend, although it wasn't Bakura, but Bakura lived further away from Ryou then Yami did and he couldn't go any further. Every piece of his body sore.

'Ryou?! What are you doing here'?, Yami asked his scared friend. Ryou started to cry, he couldn't help it. He was so scared. Yami looked at Ryou, closed the door and walked to the livingroom.

'Yami? What is going on'?, Akunamkanon asked.

'It's Ryou. He's here and he's really scared'!, Yami called back as an answer. Ryou nodded and sniffed.

'It were Coco and Dean. T- Th- They came to my home a- a- and they attacked m- me'., Ryou stammered. Yami looked fully at his friend now and scared. He gasped when he saw the bleeding scratches on Ryou's cheek. Blood had dripped on Ryou's shoulder and a little bit op blood seeped out of the wound's on Ryou's chest. Akunamkanon came down with a towel and gasped softly too. Ryou still cried.

'We'll take care of that, then you go to Bakura. He can comfort you better then I can'., Yami said and wanted to walk to the bathroom to get the first aid kit, but Ryou held onto him.

'Don't go'., he said. Yami carried Ryou upstairs and placed him on the toilet seat. Akunamkanon had followed them back upstairs and he dried Ryou's hair softly.

'Did Yugi already c- come'?, Ryou asked, sniffing softly. Yami looked at him.

'No, why'?, he asked while wetting a cloth and starting to clean Ryou's wounds. He knew how to do it. He had done it so many times. So many cleaning times with his own arms. Yami shook his head, thrying to clear his thought.

'Y- Yugi called me. He was scared for the thunder too'., Ryou said. He broke down crying again. Akunamkanon gently rubbed the smaller one's back.

'It's okay now Ryou. You're save here and I'll bring you to Bakura personally'., Yami said. Akunamkanon looked at his boy.

'It's raining outside. Ryou can stay here'., Akunamkanon said. Ryou nodded. Although he wanted to go to Bakura, he didn't mind staying here for savety. Then he wouldn't harm Yami in the rain.

'I'll take the car. Then I'm dry'., Yami said. Ryou stared at him.

'You don't have a license yet'!, he called out in a little bit of shock.

'Yes I have. I got it a week ago and I bought a car the day before yesterday, although I prefer walking a car can be usefull'., Yami explained and he placed a small bandage on Ryou's cheek. Then he lifted the pyjama shirt and started to clean the other wound. Akunamkanon sighed. He knew he couldn't get his boy on other thoughts, that would only end up with Yami having a fit of rage.

'I'll get you a new pyjama and then my keys'., Yami said and walked off. Ryou looked at Akunamkanon, who shook his head. Ryou smiled a little bit, washing his tears away. Yami came back and gave his friend some nightblue pyjama's.

'I know they will be too big, but I don't have smaller'., Yami said. Ryou giggled and then winced. Yami looked at him.

'I fell on my shoulder when she pushed me'., Ryou said and he slowly pulled the shirt over his head to reveal a big bruise on his shoulder.

'Itaï. You will be okay'?, Yami asked worried. When Ryou nodded, Akunamkanon and Yami left the room to give the boy some privacy on his own. Ryou even found some boxers of Yami and blushed when he saw the pyramids on the black underwear. Still blushing he changed the clothes and when coming out Akunamkanon took his soaked clothes.

'I can take them with me'., Ryou said softly.

'I need to wash his clothes too, don't worry about it Ryou'., Akunamkanon said.

'I'll come home, don't worry'., Yami said and waved to his Pa before taking Ryou downstairs and to his car. When he opened the door Yami looked however not at the rain, but in Coco's face. She was smirking.

'So the little bitch went to Atemu-kun. We'll take him out here'., Dean said, but Coco stuck out her hand at him. It was the one with the broken nails and very blue coloured fingers. Yami looked at Ryou, who blushed, before he broke out in laughing.

'What's so funny, Atemu'?, Coco asked. Yami chuckled and looked at her. Then he moved his fingers while smirking. Coco hissed like a snake, but Yami stepped outside on his slippers while he gave Ryou also a pair.

'Get out of our way'., Yami then growled. His voice had lowered into a dangerous whisper. He pushed Ryou outside and that moment he noticed the car for the very first time.

'Go to the car'., he said and Yami himself walked to the door of the driver's seat. Coco grabbed Ryou's arm.

'Not so fast'., she said, but her wrist was taken in Yami's hand and he pinched. She winced and slowly let go off Ryou when Yami put more pressure on her bone. Ryou got a hold off Yami's pyjama shirt.

'Don't you dare to touch him again'., Yami snarled and he let go of the girl. He opened the car's doors and he pushed Ryou to the other side of the car to get in.

'But'…, Ryou whispered. One look in Yami's eyes made him run to the other side and he wanted to get in, if Dean didn't stop him.

'I want to taste you, if I need to here and now'., he said and licked his lips.

'What are you doing to Ryou'?, asked an innocent voice and Dean turned around with Ryou's arm still in his big hand. Yami snarled in the back of his throat when he saw Dean looking at Yugi, who was having a slight coughing fit from running and he needed two steps, a push with his hands of the hood of the car so he could push himself up in the air and come back down to kick Dean's loose hand away from Ryou. They all heard the bone snap. Dean grabbed his wrist and snarled.

'Get in the car'!, Yami snapped at the other two in front of him and gladly Ryou took this offer. Yugi followed him inside and Ryou saw he was shaking. Yugi took the hood of his head and looked at Ryou with wide eyes.

'Don't worry, he won't harm us'., Ryou said and he slammed the door shut. Yugi nodded. He knew that, but he was still scared. One, the storm still raged. Two, he had never seen these two bullies, but he hoped to never see them again. Dean and Coco ran off from the property and Yami got in the car, fuming. He slammed the key in the slot and started the engine.

'How dare they. Next time I'll see them I'll hunt them down and kill them'!, Yami called out to the wheel in front of him. Yugi touched his shoulder and Yami's crimson eyes looked at the smaller Angel through the rear-view mirror. Yami sighed softly and hit the wheel. The honk went off loudly.

'I'm sorry to scare you and to snap at the two off you'., Yami whispered. He looked outside in the rain.

"_How can I tease myself like this. I'm a fool, both of them are scared of me. Ryou only came to me because I'm close by. Yugi wouldn't come here because he's scared. They hate me, everyone hates me. I'm evil_"., Yami silently thought.

'You got Bakura's keys? Or else it will end up me breaking his door'., Yami said softly. Ryou nodded. He had replaced his key and phone from one pocket to the other in Yami's pyjama's.

'Thanks for the clothes. And thanks for saving me'., Ryou said. He blushed lightly again, thinking about the boxers.

"_What would Bakura say_"?, he thought and the blush reddened. Yugi spotted the blush and giggled softly, finally feeling save near Yami. Yami parked near a building. They walked into the apartment and got to a room.

'This is it. Number 227'., Ryou said and he slid the key in the lock. He pulled up the pyjama pants before opening the door. Yugi giggled, but the three of them walked into the apartment.

''Kura'!, Ryou called out. On the couch, in front of the tv, sat the other albino. Bakura turned around when he heard the door open and his nickname. He raised up and was immediatly hugged by his small love. Again Ryou started crying. Yugi smiled, while he and Yami made a puddle on the floor.

'What are you guys doing here? Ryou! What happened'??, Bakura asked shocked when he saw the bandage on Ryou's cheek.

'I'll get towels'., Yami whispered to Yugi while Ryou explained. Bakura was really pissed off when Yami came back a minute later.

'They did do what?? Are they insane?? I'm gonna hunt them down'!!, Bakura yelled and already went for the door.

'They already took off. You can better stay here for Ryou'., Yami said, snapping Bakura out of his rage. Bakura looked at Ryou again and he hugged his lover. Yugi smiled and accepted the towels Yami gave him. The puddle beneath his feet was bigger and Yugi was wondering if he was melting. He dried his face and took of his shoes and coat. Then Yami noticed he wore a backpack on his back. He looked at Yugi and Yugi giggled.

'Dry pants'., Yugi murmered and he asked Bakura for the bathroom. Yami smiled after his love had dissapeared. Bakura motioned for him to follow him and he did.

'You need dry clothes too. By the way, isn't that your pyjama'?, Bakura asked. Yami chuckled softly.

'Yes it is. Also one of my boxers, since Ryou was soaked. He left an equal puddle on the bathroom floor in my home'., Yami explained. Bakura nodded.

'Here. I'll be with Ryou, don't worry. It's okay'., Bakura said, gave a quick smile and then left. Yami sighed and started undressing.

"_He's says it's okay, but you can feel he's angered. Just because of my presence. I'm evil_"., Yami thought and bit back a soft sob. He dressed up in the bloodred pyjama's of Bakura while fighting his depressed mood.

"_I have snapped at Ryou and Yugi. What would they think about me_"?, he softly thought. He sat down on the cozy king sized bed and brought his knees up to his chest. Ryou looked at Bakura's room when he heard sobbing and he raised up and entered the room. He scared when he saw Yami break down, muttering incoherent words.

'Yami? What is wrong'?, Ryou asked softly. Bakura had followed him, the one who scared most.

'I- I hurt you'., Yami whispered softly, but he didn't look up. Bakura looked from his boyfriend to his friend and back again.

'What's wrong? Yami has never cried before'., Bakura said, but Ryou shook his head to silence him. Yami just kept on crying and talking to his knees. Ryou looked at Yami and sighed.

'You didn't hurt me. You couldn't do that'., Ryou said. At that moment Yugi came in too. He ran to the bed and sat down next to Yami, opposite from Ryou. Yami hiccupped and coughed softly before speaking again.

'B- But I did! I- I- I s- s- snapped at you'!, Yami called out. Yugi looked at Ryou.

'Stay here Yami. I'll talk with Bakura and Yugi'., Ryou said and then took the other teens to the livingroom. Yugi first kept next to Yami, until Ryou urged him inside the livingroom with a soft glare. Yugi raised up before giving Yami a kiss on his head and left the room. Ryou closed the door, hearing murmers of Yami.

'What is wrong'?, Yugi asked immidiatly. He had asked it before Bakura could even open his own mouth.

'Yami has an emotional breakdown. He sometimes has these. Then he's depressed and thinks he hurts everyone, which he doesn't. The last time he had one was three years ago. It lasted five days and he nearly killed himself'., Ryou said. Yugi gasped and Bakura stormed in.

''Kura'!!, Ryou called out. Yami's head snapped up at the sudden sound of Bakura coming in the room and he scurried away from the albino, but the albino sat down on the bed and looked at Yami.

'Yami? Killing yourself'?, Bakura asked. He already knew his friend for over seven years and he never knew about this. Yami pulled up his knees again and hid his face.

'I should be killed'!, the crying teen yelled and coughed softly again. Yugi walked up to Yami and touched his shoulder.

'It's okay Yami. You're nice, you know that. Now, don't say things you don't mean'., Yugi whispered softly in the other's ear.

"_But I do mean it. I'm evil, don't you all see. I should have died a long time ago, but even then you stopped me from freeing you from me, the Demon_"., Yami thought, not voicing his words, scared he would lose his voice in all his tears and sniffing and sobs. Yugi stroked his back.

'You need rest and you need it now'., Bakura said and he scooped the crying teen in his arms. He lay Yami in bed and covered him with the soft blankets.

'Yami? Yami, look at me'., Bakura said and he forced Yami to look at him. He stroked the spikey hair and sighed.

'You don't hurt anybody. You've never done so'., Bakura said and then nodded to Yugi. He raised up and Yugi came closer.

'You stay with him. I'll call Pa so that he knows Yami, Ryou and you made it here. Ryou, calm Yami down. Let him go to sleep. If he does, let me know. Yami will be staying the night here'., Bakura said and walked away. Yami just hid his face in the pillows, not listening to the soothing words of Yugi and Ryou.

----

After two long hours of crying Yami had fallen asleep. The thunderstorm had left the area and now only the rain was heard. Yugi had fallen asleep too and even Ryou could be heard snoring softly. Bakura looked at the sleeping teens and then turned off the light silently. He had called Pa a long time ago, explaining. The man had understood the situation and told that it had been okay if Yami would stay there. He was glad Ryou was safe now.

"_Oh Ra. I've never seen this before. Yes, of course Ryou's tears, but I could always comfort him. I'm not a soft talk person_"., Bakura thought and looked at the phone.

"_Malik maybe? It would be better then Marik. I know_"!!, Bakura mentally cheered and he dialed a phone number that hung on the fridge. Above it was Seto's name in neat handwriting.

"_Morning_"?, a soft voice asked. It was Jounouchi.

'Jou? We've got a major problem and I hope you know what it means, because I don't. Yami came here with Ryou and Yugi. Ryou had been in trouble and he was so kind to brought Ryou to me'., Bakura started.

"_Uhu… Go on_"., Jounouchi murmered. Bakura sighed.

'You know Yami longer then I do. At least three more years or so. Seto knows him longer, but what in Ra's name is a emotional breakdown? What Ryou told me is that it means a lot of crying and trying to kill yourself'., Bakura said.

"_Yeah. Yami had it three years ago. Wait, Seto is awake too. Seto? It's Bakura_"., the blond clearly said to his boyfriend and the phone was handed over. A soft groan before Seto said what was wrong. Bakura told the story again, this time to Seto.

"_Is Yami crying_"?, came Seto's reply. Bakura confirmed. A loud stream of curses was what followed next.

"_I'm on my way. Don't worry, just let him out of reach of sharp object_"., Seto said and Bakura confirmed once more. They said their goodbyes and Bakura lay down on the couch. Closing his eyes he drifted off to a small, soundless nap.

----

'Pa'?, came the soft question. Yami had awoken and now he looked around. He saw Ryou and Yugi sleeping in the dark and he started sobbing quietly. They didn't awoke and he raised up.

"_They can sleep peacefully. I hurt them. I must punish myself for doing so… How else can they forgive me? How else can I forgive myself for harming Yugi_"?, Yami thought while entering the livingroom. The lights were still on and Bakura lay on the couch. He didn't knew Bakura had just fallen asleep on the couch. That he had just called Seto and Jounouchi. Just two minutes ago. Yami let out a soft sob, but it didn't wake Bakura up. He walked to the kitchen.

"_There must be a kitchen knife somewhere_"?, Yami thought, rummaging through the drawers. That sound did wake Bakura. Groggily Bakura looked around himself, he yawned for a moment and then heard the noises from the kitchen. He heard crying and whimpering. Bakura jumped of the couch and ran into the kitchen. He scared the Hell out of himself when he saw Yami standing against the wall with a knife in his hand and the other was cut open.

'Yami! Drop that'!!, Bakura shouted. Yami looked at him, but shook his head. He made an attempt to make a second cut, but Bakura walked further into the room. Yami whimpered.

'I- I- I must do this'., Yami said and he wanted to walk away from Bakura, but he already stood against the wall.

'Drop that knife'., Bakura snarled. Yami shook his head and cut himself again. Blood seeped out of the wound and Bakura grabbed his wrist with the knife in it. He snarled at Yami who was crying and shouting at Bakura.

'Let go!! Let go'!!, Yami shouted. Yugi had woken up and shook Ryou awake. They heard the shouting in another room and they ran outside the bedroom to end up in the kitchen, after crossing the livingroom. Bakura and Yami were shouting against each other. Yami crying and bleeding and Bakura hitting Yami's fist against the wall to let him drop the knife. When Ryou saw the blood he felt himself nearly throwing up, but Yugi ran up to Yami and wriggled himself between the two struggling teens and he hugged Yami around his waist. Of shock Yami dropped the knife. It nearly ended up in Bakura's foot, but the teen had pulled his foot away just in time. Yugi starting crying too.

'Don't do this Yami! Please, stop'!, he called out.

'I- I must. I must d- die. I- I'm evil'., Yami sobbed and he let himself slid down to the ground. Yugi followed him to the ground, still crying. Ryou ran off to the bathroom to get a first aid kit from the cabinet. Bakura kneeled down and grabbed Yami's other wrist. He saw scars. Old ones and fresh ones. He took the bleeding wrist too and gasped. Yami didn't even pull his wrist away to hide the scars. Blood still seeped out of the cuts and Yugi whimpered at seeing them.

'You're unlucky. I think those need stitches'., Bakura murmered. Yami shook his head.

'No'., he said with a steady voice. Yugi touched his cheek.

'Maybe they do. Don't worry Yami, I'll be here and there'., Yugi said, but Yami didn't listen. Again he repeated his protest. Ryou came back with the first aid kit and opened it. Bakura depped some alcohol on a cloth to desinfect the wounds. Yami whimpered and pulled his arm away.

'Give it to me'!!, Bakura shouted, but Yami hid his wrist in his other hand. There was a loud knock on the door and Ryou who couldn't stand the blood raised up to answer it. He let Seto and Jounouchi in.

'They are in the kitchen. Yami cut himself'., Ryou said. They heard a snarl, a yelp and a shout.

'Yami, stop it'!, Yugi's voice called out and Seto walked firmly into the kitchen. Bakura lay on the ground with the cloth still in his hand and his cheek was starting to bleed, together with his lip. Jounouchi helped him up.

'I'm fine'!!, Bakura yelled angrily while Seto held Yami in a fierce grip. When Yami saw what he had done he started crying again.

'S- S- See??!! I'm evil'!!, Yami called out and he tried to get out of Seto's grip. Seto scooped him up in his arms and motioned for Yugi to follow him.

'Let me help 'Kura'., Ryou said and he helped his lover to clean the wounds. Yami just clung to Seto and cried louder when what he said was answered with protest from Yugi and Seto. He whimpered when Yugi cleaned the wounds and Seto hold him.

'You're not evil Yami, there is absolute no Demon in you. And even if it would be there… I would still love you'., Yugi said and he bandaged the wound. Yami just cried.

'H- How could an Angel love a Demon'?, Yami asked, nearly choking in his tears and cough. Seto sighed lost at the hopeless cry for love. He lay Yami down in bed and Yugi hugged the crying teen close.

'Like I love you. Maybe you don't believe me, but I love you with whole my heart and my soul. My whole being wants to love you Yami. And you cannot hurt us. You're too good for that'., Yugi whispered and he kissed Yami on his head softly. He kept stroking Yami's hair softly to calm the other down. Seto sighed, he knew how wrong Yugi was, but he got up to retrieve a chair out of the livingroom and when he was gone Yugi sighed.

'You cannot harm me. You're my Black Rose and I love you. As human, Angel and White Rose'., Yugi whispered.

* * *

That was chapter 6. We've got through it. Seriously, I had no idea how to write a suïcidal Yami who is crying his eyes out. I know how to imagine it, but writing it down was a little problem for me. I hope I have done it well enough for all you people!!

Please review!!


	7. Undying Love

_Chibi: Hey!! This is chapter 7 and this one is different: IT'S BETA TESTED!!! Although some people kept asking me about the dead/death thingies... I have no idea!!! But please, keep reading on!!  
Miroko: Shouldn't you be doing homework. I remember you got a 4.6 for you Dutch test (I believe it's a D)  
Chibi: heeheehee... Never mind that. I'm doing homework, while posting this up :)__  
Miroko: Liar... _

Disclaimer: I don't own it. Even though I want to!! --Yaoi!!! LEMONS!!!!!!-- --cackles--  
Warning: Yami is a little bit out of it, but it goes better. There's a lot of fluff and explaining!!! From Yugi to the gang that is.. hihi_

* * *

_

_Last time:_

'_You cannot harm me. You're my Black Rose and I love you. As a human, an Angel and a White Rose'. Yugi whispered.

* * *

_

Seto came back in the room with a chair in his hands. Sitting down in it he noticed that Yugi hadn't moved from his previous spot. He had laid Yami in his lap, with the occasional whimpers heard from the distressed teen. The young teen kept stroking the others' hair and whispered sweet nonsense in his ear. After a few minutes of silence, with the exception of Yugi's soft voice, Jounouchi came in.

"Bakura's doin' fine, but Yami needs to go to da hospital," Jounouchi whispered in Seto's' ear. He didn't answer. He was too caught up in his own thoughts. What had Yami meant with the word Angel? What had his friend and adopted-yet-treated-as-family cousin been talking about? Yes it was true. Yami was not Seto's cousin even though Seto was the son of Akunadin, the brother of Akunamkanon. Another family had adopted Seto and his little brother Mokuba after Akunadin had died. They had been in the orphanage for a small year. Kaiba-san, the previous CEO of KC had adopted them after loosing a chess game with Seto. Since then, Yami and Seto have always seen each other as rivals and cousins

"Seto," Jounouchi asked softly. Seto snapped out of his thinking and looked at his lover. He sighed. "Sorry puppy. I was thinking," explained Seto. Jounouchi shook his head and hugged Seto back. He didn't mind. He never did.

"Yami needs to go to da hospital. He's lost blood and you know it," whispered Jounouchi. Seto nodded in response. He knew that, but he also knew that if they wanted to transport the sobbing teen he had to be calmed down first. Soon after that the others entered too. Ryou sighed at the sight. He walked up to the bed and sat down next to Yugi, who in returned, smiled at him.

"He's nearly sleeping," whispered Yugi as he kept stroking the other's hair. Soft snoring sounds were heard from below. Yami was hugging his pillow and blanket and in between those soft things was Yugi's hand, tightly clasped between five fingers. Ryou smiled.

"He loves you. He really does, but sometimes he thinks he hurts everybody," Ryou whispered. Yugi nodded.

"Un-huh. He told me he's scared to harm me, but on the other hand, he doesn't want to let me go," Yugi said and he smiled a bit. Seto looked at him and Yugi looked back.

"I'm sorry I haven't greeted you yet, Seto-kun and Jounouchi-kun. Thanks for helping out," Yugi said kindly.

"Dat's okay. You're a friend, ne," Jounouchi announced. It was mostly Jounouchi's way of saying that he had accepted Yugi as a friend and part of their club. No, it was really more asking if someone had any problems with that.

"Right," Ryou said and Yugi smiled some more. Gently Yugi pulled back his hand to sit in a somewhat more comfortable way. He laid his hand on Yami's shoulder, to give the idea he was still there. Yami just grabbed the blankets tighter.

"What did Yami mean with the word Angel? I bet it's not just a nickname," Seto exclaimed, breaking the silence that had just appeared. In the dim light of the room, in the corner near a nightstand they could see Yugi look up a bit shocked and then they heard him sigh.

"I- I don't know what to say. I- I- don't think I could… explain. Maybe you wouldn't understand," Yugi said, but Seto's expression didn't change.

"Try us," he said forcefully and Yugi sighed. How could he explain this? They wouldn't believe him that's for sure. And what if they did? Would they try to experiment on him because they wanted to see his real Wings, which he hadn't obtain at this very point?

"I- I'm an… I'm an Angel. A real one. I can't show you now and I know it's hard to believe! I'm an Angel and Yami is too, " Yugi said desperately. His body shook of fear. Fear that they would take him away from Yami.

"Elaborate further," remarked Seto. The others were either too shock to speak or were still trying to digest the piece of information that their minds refused to accept.

"I'm really from Heaven. My mom lives there too, her name is Cassady. I'm connected with Yami, through the curse of Black and White," replied Yugi gloomy and then sighed as a thought occurred to him. He needed to show them the birthmark. They had to see so they could believe him. It was a long shot, but it was better than not trying, right?

"Curse," Jounouchi asked, now the first among the group to find his voice back.

"Yes. In Heaven most people see it as a curse when a Black Rose is born, but with a Black Rose comes a White Rose and they belong together. It's like they are both one Soul in two different bodies. They're not equal to each other in personality, but they do know who the other is by dreams and by feelings. _Even though they haven't met before, they can find each other and they will start to love each other," _Yugi said. Ryou rubbed his back softly and Yugi sighed for what seemed to be the umpteenth time that night.

"Then, why is Yami here if he's from Heaven," Bakura asked as he sat down on the bed while Jounouchi sat down in Seto's lap.

"Yami… Yami is a Black Rose. His mother died giving birth to him and his father was so angry that he tried to kill Yami by throwing him off a cliff. Luckily Yami ended up here," replied Yugi sadly. There was a lump in his throat and it was hard to swallow. He didn't want to think about Yami being taken away from him right now. Not when he had finally found his true love. Yugi stood up and began to pull his shirt over his head. He then turned his back towards everyone so they could see the White Rose on his right shoulder blade. Even in the dim light they could all see the birthmark sparkle a little bit.

"Holy crap," Jounouchi blurted out, but Ryou touched it and smiled.

"Yami has one too. Only, then it's black instead of white. It's so beautiful," Ryou said, awed by its magnificent glow of light that seemed to lighten up the dark room. Yugi blushed at his comment and mumbled a small 'thank you'. Bakura looked at him; shocked by the amount of attention his lover was giving to the other. "How do you know," he asked with a bit of jealousy heard in his voice. Ryou giggled at his koi's antics. "You mean to say that you've never noticed in the swimming pool? You are silly Kura," Ryou giggled as Jounouchi chuckled softly.

"I- I- I know it's hard to believe, b- but please. It's true, it really is," Yugi said pleading to the group of young teenagers as he proceeded to put on his pajama shirt again.

All were silent until a Brooklyn accent suddenly said "I believe you." Everyone turned to look at Jounouchi, except for the sleeping Yami.

"Puppy," Seto asked a bit shocked, but there was a glint in Jounouchi's honey brown eyes that said he couldn't be told otherwise. Ryou smiled.

"Me too," he said and when Bakura looked at him he giggled again. Yugi smiled.

"I thank you for not doubting me," Yugi replied happily. Seto smiled.

"Very well. And don't worry, you can tell the others on your own. We won't," Seto told the small teen and Yugi smiled some more.

"I promise to tell them too. After all, they deserve to know the truth if I'm going to be part of the group," replied Yugi cheerfully. Seto then placed Jounouchi on his feet on the ground and raised up himself too. He looked at his cousin and smiled. Gently he picked up the sleeping teen, with blankets and all. He needed to be careful in order to avoid any more harm for the injured wrist. Yami didn't react, he just slept on.

"All of us will take the limo to the hospital," announced Seto and Ryou nodded. He grabbed a bag from somewhere underneath the bed and smiled at Bakura's confused look.

"Just in case," explained Ryou, pointing at the full bag. Bakura then smiled, hugging his Ryou close and kissed him on his forehead.

"I love you, you know that," Bakura asked softly. Ryou dropped the bag and snuggled himself up against Bakura's chest.

"Yes I know. I love you too," came a muffled reply and Yugi smiled. Hewalked out beside Seto to enter the fabulous newly furbished limo, with the others soon following. It had stopped raining and he could see his reflection in every puddle of rainwater. Within a few minutes they had arrived to the hospital only to be stopped by a voice calling out. "Yugi! My gosh, what are you all doing here," came a call and Ailhak run towards Yugi to hug him close. She looked at the people around her.

"Is Yami's room free," Seto asked immediately. Ailhak nodded and Seto walked away with the sleeping teen in his arms. He knew where to go and didn't need to be told twice.

"But, you need to sign him in! You know the regulations!" Ailhak blurted out.

"I'll do dat," offered Jounouchi and Ailhak lead the group of teens towards a counter.

"What happened," she asked frightened by the turn of events. Yami had looked way too pale to be healthy. Yugi, along with Ryou and Bakura, explained what had happened. She looked from one person to another while Jounouchi filled in the papers.

"Is that why you have a patched up cheek," Ailhak asked Bakura, giving him her undivided attention.

"Yeah. When I tried to disinfect the wound his temper took over and he did what he could do to prevent the pain that was coming to him. Shortly, he hit me," Bakura explained, bewildered by the turn of events that had happened tonight. He wasn't angry anymore, but he had only lost his temper at that time of the punch. It didn't sting as much as it did at first, and the bruise would probably show, but now… it didn't matter. What mattered was Yami recovering from his wound and emotional outbursts.

"Okay. I see that he's falling back into the old habit of three years ago. My gosh, this is just insane," replied Ailhak sadly. Yugi shook his head, disagreeing with her.

"No, he's in pain with himself. He thinks he's evil because of his temper. It's driving him mad, but he wants to stop it. He just doesn't realize that his way is wrong and affects the rest of us," whispered Yugi gravely. Ryou, sensing the other's distress, took his shoulder and walked off with him. Bakura sighed in relief. Yup, Ryou was really good in calming people down. He had even tamed the dark Bakura. Bakura chuckled softly at that thought.

"Done," announced Jounouchi as he gave the papers to Ailhak.

"By the way, when Bakura was off in la-la land and you were filling out the papers, I checked on Yami's status report," replied a mischievous yet teasing voice that meant no harm. An angry 'what in Ra's name' and a surprised look along with a chuckle soon filled the thick air that was once choking one another. Ailhak seemed amused at Bakura's antics and the fact that the blonde was now on the floor crying out loud 'shoulda seen da look on your face'. Ailhak cleared her voice, preparing to say something, but stopped in mid-voice. Debating on whether or not to tell the boys the truth, she decided to play it safe. "The wound that Yami has needs several stitches. In my opinion, not only as a friend but also as a nurse, he'll have to stay here overnight so we can observe him more closely."

"Well, now's your chance to put on the stitches since he's asleep," Bakura proclaimed, still furious with her comment before walking away with Jounouchi. Almost two seconds later, Ailhak and a doctor followed them.

"Where's the wound," the doctor asked, concerned by the paleness of his skin. Seto silenced him and looked at Yami. He then pointed at the left arm with the somewhat red stained bandages. The doctor nodded and then got an injection out. He inserted it in Yami's other arm. Jounouchi seemed alarmed by this and began to protest. But before he could get out a single word, the doctor explained, "This will allow him to stay asleep for a while longer. I don't want him waking up during the process of placing the stitches on his wounds. From what you have told us, he could make it worse." He had been listening with the conversation Ailhak had with the teenagers, unknown to them. Ailhak looked at Bakura, who in turn shook his head.

"No, I don't need stitches. I cleaned it already," replied Bakura, all anger from before disappeared. He hated doctors and nurses. It didn't matter if it was Ailhak or someone he knew. Ailhak sighed frustrated, but nodded. She knew not to mess with Bakura when it came to his wounds and unfortunately stubborn pride.

----

It was hours before Yami woke up again. '_Night has been turned into the early morning, greeting it's wonderful rays of light onto the earth's surface, like Yugi does whenever I even glance at him,_' thought Yami as he was awaken by the light, shining through the window. His crimson eyes fluttered softly at the thought of Yugi. Glancing to his right he saw that Jounouchi had fallen asleep against Seto's chest, using it as a pillow. Ryou and Bakura were sleeping in one chair, while Yugi had his eyes drooping, with his back against the cold white wall. Yami attempted to rise but gave a soft groan. Yugi woke up at the sound while Seto's eyes snapped open. He looked at Yugi, then around the room and then back at Yugi. Ryou made a little noise and raised a little bit out of Bakura's arms.

"Hello," Yugi whispered gently and smiled. He rose from the floor, ignoring his aching muscles from not being used for so long, and walked over to Yami to stroke his cheek, but there was no response. There was no emotion that could be seen on his exhausted face. Yami kept on staring at the little Angel in front of his eyes. Ryou sat up to see Yugi helping Yami sit up oh- so very slowly. He smiled at this action and proceeded to lay his head back down.

"How do you feel," Seto asked. Yami didn't look at him nor did he answer. Then all of the sudden, with his good arm, he pulled Yugi into a firm hug and started to cry. His tears were cries of relieve, not of despair. Yugi smiled at his barrier that was breaking down and began to stroke Yami's head. The other arm of Yami found his way around Yugi's waist and he soon pulled Yugi down with him. Crying softly, he began to stain Yugi's shirt with his tears.

"It's okay. I'm here," cooed Yugi softly. Yami just nodded and continued to cry. When Akunamkanon came in at that moment he smiled. Seto looked up at him and smiled back.

----

"Can I go to the bathroom now," Yugi asked. He was still pulled in the hug by Yami. They were spooned up against each other, Yami not letting go. He had stopped crying after the first hour and soon after that they had breakfast.

"No," came the soft muffled reply. Yami's right arm held tight onto Yugi from under the lithe body. His left arm lay loosely over Yugi's waist.

"But I really need to go," Yugi explained, desperation clearly heard in his voice. Some had left the room to take a shower at home and then come back. Ryou sat in the chair, reading a book that was turned up side down. Mainly he was trying to hold his laughter and giggles.

"But I don't want to let go," Yami murmured softly. He knew he was teasing the boy a little bit, but because of this boy, his Angel he was slowly being cured from his previous thought of him being evil. When he was asleep he had dreamed that he heard Yugi's voice, talking to the others. He had heard how Yugi had explain to the others what he was and Yami had seen how much it had cost the small teenager to tell everything. He had seen it in his dream. And he had dreamed so much more. He dreamed about what would have happened if he had been gone. He had seen what he would have done to his friends, to Pa, but especially to Yugi. It had nearly killed him to see it for it had destroyed Yugi in his dream. Yami decided then and there to never attempt to pull the stunt that he did ever again. Unless he wanted to make some people close to him pay very dearly.

"Please or else I will relieve myself in this bed," Yugi replied and that was it. Ryou couldn't hold it any longer. Dropping the book, he made Yami look up and carefully Yugi slipped out of bed. Yami winced when the wound stung, but he had to chuckle when he saw Yugi sprinting to the bathroom in the corner of the room. Akunamkanon looked amused from the doorpost. He had been standing there for a simple two minutes and now he laughed too. Yami smiled as he sat up in the bed. He looked at Akunamkanon to see the old man smile.

"I'm glad you feel better again," Akunamkanon said, relieved that his boy was back to his normal self. Yami sighed and casted his eyes to the sheets. Ryou wanted to leave, but Akunamkanon stopped him, like Yami did. A soft shake was enough to let Ryou sit down again.

"Me too. I know I was thinking stupid, but…" Yami murmured. He sighed softly, but Akunamkanon touched his shoulder.

"No, my boy. I should have seen it. I got worried, but I didn't want to scare you. That's why I waited till this morning to come to the hospital. I wanted you to be safe first before I would rush into worries over your soul," Akunamkanon said and Yami looked up at him.

"Yugi helped me. So did Bakura, Ryou, Seto and Jounouchi," Yami said. As Yugi was coming back, Ryou put one finger onto his mouth, motioning Yugi to stay quiet. Yugi nodded in reply. He walked over to where Ryou was seated, but Yami motioned for them to come. As soon as they were close enough, Yami gave them both a hug. He didn't want to let them go ever again.

"What are you doing? Are you hugging my lover," Bakura asked in a teasing, but yet jealous voice. Yami smiled at his antics.

"Yes. I'm thanking him. Like I need to thank you all. Thank you very much," Yami announced still baffled by the fact that those three appeared out of nowhere. Bakura huffed, but walked over to the bed. Seto and Jounouchi, who had heard the thanking too, walked after him. They had been standing behind Bakura and Jounouchi grinned.

"Anytim' mate," he said. Seto nodded at this.

"We still need to call the others. Yugi has a story to tell," Bakura then said as he snatched his boyfriend back.

"You guys know what I think." Ailhak's voice then asked. She entered the room with ice cream and a photo camera.

"You guys need to call everyone and I'll take a picture of the couples with their friends," Ailhak said gleefully.

"And Pa," Yami said as he smiled. Akunamkanon chuckled.

"Indeed! With Pa and Ailhak," Ryou said. Ailhak blushed as she handed over the phone. The phone calls were quickly made, even after the bickering between Bakura and Jounouchi. Seeing as this was a good opportunity, Yugi gained the phone numbers from all of the gang and even ended up putting Yami on his speed dial.

"That's just plain cute," Malik's voice called out and the others soon entered the room after him. They had been picked up by Seto's limo, only now arriving. A stranger that was reveled as a woman came in. She was an elder version of the once so young Hakumi. She hadn't changed at all with her red hair. She only wore glasses now in front of her red eyes. She had heard the photo-conversation and picked up the camera.

"But…," Anzu murmured. Honda pulled her next to him like a real couple would do, but she pushed him away. The others began to laugh as Yami proceeded to kiss Yugi as the photo was taken. There was a cheer among everyone and then a second picture was taken. Yugi blushed, but kissed back and Ryou giggled when, he too was pulled into a big hug, followed by a kiss.

"Marik," Malik whispered and Marik kissed too. They couldn't help it. They just had to do that. Honda and Anzu laughed at the kissing couples.

----

"Yami? Are you really feeling better or are you just pretending to feel better," Yugi asked timidly. They were the only ones there in the hospital room. Yugi had taken a shower in Yami's room and now they lay spooned up against each other again.

"I'm not pretending. It's real," Yami said. Yugi smiled, although Yami couldn't see. Yugi carefully turned around in Yami's arms and he looked at his lover. Yami's crimson eyes were sparkling with love as he looked into Yugi's amethyst ones.

"What made you see? If you know what I mean." Yami pulled Yugi close and coughed in his pillow. Then he looked at Yugi again.

"You. I had a dream where I saw you," explained Yami. Yugi looked at him. He snuggled up in Yami's chest, hearing the sound of Yami coughing again. He himself coughed in his hand.

"_Stupid air_," Yugi thought softly, but he proceeds to ask Yami a very serious question. A question to explain the dream that he had about him. Yami looked at him when he voiced his question and sighed softly.

"I dreamed about what would have happened if Bakura had never woken up to stop me. I heard you talking to the others, explaining that you're a real Angel. I didn't exactly hear the whole talk, but your voice was helping me to fall asleep peacefully. I felt so calm inside," Yami said. He wasn't really sure how to explain, but feeling Yugi snuggle up with him helped a lot.

"I dreamed that there was a funeral. Everyone was crying; I saw you and Bakura with Ryou, Isis, she's Malik's sister, with Malik and Marik. I also saw Pa with Ailhak and Seto with Jounouchi. Everyone was together and you stood there alone, without me in the picture. Then you said things I never wanted to hear. You said I had left you alone, you asked me why. Why I had left you alone. If it was just because of that stupid temper of mine or if it was because I didn't loved you anymore. You had wished that Bakura had had the chance to stop me, but that it wasn't his fault that I died," Yami said. A picture of his dream suddenly appeared to him. That picture soon became into many more which soon became a horrible memory.

"You were destroyed by a selfish decision made by me. I didn't want that to happen, because I want to see you happy. And making you happy is something I can't do when I'm dead," Yami replied as he smiled softly.

"Please don't ever die," Yugi whispered softly. With his hand he dried his tears that were rolling down his cheeks. He didn't want to think about Yami gone. He couldn't think... no he _couldn't _live with the fact that Yami were to be dead.

"Only if you leave me," Yami spoke up and with his good arm he hugged the boy closer, if that were possible. Yugi lay so close to Yami that they both could feel the body heat of the other. Yugi smiled between his tears. He felt so safe in Yami's arms. They protected him for everything. From a thunderstorm till the darkness in the room. Yami pulled Yugi up to face him and kissed the boy softly on his lips. Yugi smiled in the kiss and kissed back. Yami nibbled on Yugi's lower lip and Yugi opened his mouth. He could feel Yami's tongue in his mouth, dancing with his own tongue and he liked it. He liked the taste Yami had, spicy and exotic. They broke apart for air, but Yami didn't let go and his face was only inches away from Yugi's.

"You taste sweet, like strawberries," Yami whispered while panting. Yugi giggled and then bent away from Yami to cough. The air was so thick he couldn't breath. Yami rubbed his back.

"Sorry," he said.

"It doesn't… matter," Yugi whispered while coughing. He looked at Yami again after his little fit and smiled. His face was flushed and Yami smirked. He kissed the tip of Yugi's warm nose and then his lips again. Passionately he continued his exploration in Yugi's mouth. When they parted again Yugi giggled.

"We're in a hospital," Yugi said.

"So," Yami asked smirking. He suddenly pinned Yugi beneath him. His left arm rested on Yugi's shoulder, so he couldn't use it.

"What if they see us," Yugi asked softly.

"We're just kissing," replied Yami mischievously as he buried his head in Yugi's chest. Yugi giggled at the tickling sensation. He knew the compromising state they both were and the fact that he knew he was weaker than the taller teen didn't help, but he trusted Yami. Like always he trusted the Black Rose. Yami just laid down on the mattress while he used Yugi's stomach as a pillow. Yugi stroked his hair and smiled.

"You tamed me. Just like Bakura was tamed by Ryou," Yami whispered. He hid his cough behind his hand, but soon calmed down. The simple stroking in his hair calmed his soul.

"I didn't tame you. I showed you my love and you accepted it," Yugi whispered back. Yami nodded gently. Yugi giggled again.

"Yes. I hope you accept mine Yugi," Yami said and he heard a soft yawn.

"I did. Never would I be able to reject something offered by you," Yugi whispered and closed his eyes. Yami looked up at the sleeping teen for a moment, smiled and let himself fall asleep too. As long as he was near Yugi he felt safe and calm. Then he felt loved, another love then to his Pa's love. This was a love of a lover and Yami smiled in his sleep. Yugi's hand still laid on top of his head, but both teens didn't notice. For they were too caught up in their dream of undying love.

* * *

That was it people!! I'm going to post up chapter 8, 9 and 10 (LEMONS!!) But chapter 8 is old again and not beta tested, like 9 and 10... Sorry guys, but I love the English language so much I have to try and keep writing it!!! Or else I'll die!! (Do you know how boring the Dutch language is?? No??? Never start liking it!!!! I'll warn you!!)

Okay! Please review!!


	8. Heavenly in Love

_Chibi: Hey!! One of the last chapters so far!! I hope you enjoyed them at least a little bit!!  
Miroko: I hope for you that they did, my little shadow.. HOMEWORK --freaks--  
Chibi: Stop acting like my mum, for Ra's sake, I'm 18!! I know how to handle school... -- does absolutly not, but who cares--_

_Warning: LEMON!! So run or stay and read how horny Yami and Yugi can be.. -giggles-

* * *

_

_"I didn't tame you. I showed you my love and you accepted it," Yugi whispered back. Yami nodded gently. Yugi giggled again. _

_"Yes. I hope you accept mine Yugi," Yami said and he heard a soft yawn. _

_"I did. Never would I be able to reject something offered by you," Yugi whispered and closed his eyes. Yami looked up at the sleeping teen for a moment, smiled and let himself fall asleep too. As long as he was near Yugi he felt safe and calm. Then he felt loved, another love then to his Pa's love. This was a love of a lover and Yami smiled in his sleep. Yugi's hand still laid on top of his head, but both teens didn't notice. For they were too caught up in their dream of undying love.

* * *

_'Yami, what are you doing in the kitchen'?, Yugi asked softly. He walked into the kitchen and saw Yami making dinner. Yami looked at him and smiled. They were home alone in Yami's home. Since Ailhak had to work, again, and since Akunamkanon had went to see Akunadin's grave in Tokyo they had offered to be in one home together. Not that they could be taken apart.

'Cooking. We need to eat you know'., Yami answered back. His left wrist was still in bandages, just to make sure, but he had already left hospital three days ago. Yugi stood next to him and looked at the macaroni with cheese.

'I just finished'., Yami said then when Yugi looked at him.

'What is this'?, Yugi asked and with a fork he poked the cheese. He wanted to know what lay beneath it.

'Some sort of pasta. It's the only thing I can make without burning the house down'., Yami answered and they sat down at the kitchentable.

'Oh, and I can make sandwiches with peanutbutter'., Yami chuckled and Yugi giggled softly.

'Really now'?, Yugi asked, still giggling. Yami nodded and smiled a bit while eating. They continued diner while making fun of Yami's cooking.

'And what about you? You ever cooked then'?, Yami then suddenly asked. Yugi nodded.

'I can make Dissimi, Sa'arhfren and Lulliban'., Yugi said. He looked thoughtful for a moment, then shook his head. He then noticed Yami's eyebrows. They were raised and dissapeared under the blond bangs. Yugi laughed and Yami shook his head.

'It's really delicious. If I could I would make it for you here, but I can't. You people don't have the ingredients'., Yugi said and shrugged a bit. Yami seemed to pout, but he came to the conclusion he couldn't do it as cute as Yugi could. He chuckled softly. When Yugi looked at him he shook his head and Yugi pouted. Yami laughed out loud while Yugi pouted some more.

'You do know that you're very cute when you do that'?, Yami asked. Yugi looked at him, confused.

'When I do what'?, Yugi asked innocently. Yami looked at him and then smirked.

'When you pout'., he said and Yugi giggled.

'Like this'?, he asked and pouted like a cute little chibi. Yami raised up and walked over to Yugi. Yugi looked confused at him, still pouting cutely.

'Something like that yes'., Yami said and then kissed Yugi. Yugi first 'eep'-ed softly then moaned and kissed back. Yami nibbled on Yugi's lower lip, begging for entrance. Yugi gained him the entrance he wanted and while he lay his arms around Yami's neck, Yugi felt a warm tongue explore his mouth. His tongue touched Yami's and a soft moan vibrated through Yami's throat. Yugi giggled and broke the kiss for air.

'We were eating'., Yugi said, his cheeks were flushed and his eyes half litted. Yami looked at him with a hint of lust and love in those crimson eyes. He rubbed his nose against Yugi's and smiled.

'Who cares'?, Yami asked and kissed Yugi again. He couldn't get enough of that taste. The soft taste of strawberries. He couldn't get enough of that soft dancing tongue against his. He lifted Yugi up and sat him down on the table, pushing the plate away. Yugi moaned when he felt the hands roam over his body. His own hands were somehow stuck in Yami's raven black hair, but he untangled one hand. He let it wander down Yami's spine and Yami's breath hitched. Yami had broken the searing kiss which left them breathless.

'We're making out on the kitchentable'., Yugi whispered in Yami's ear when he had pulled the taller teen closer. Yami moaned softly in Yugi's ear and starting nibbling on the crook of Yugi's neck. When he pulled back from Yugi's neck he looked at Yugi and smiled.

'Who cares? Pa ain't home anyway'., Yami said and he let his hands wander over Yugi's spine. Yugi arched his back and Yami chuckled.

'What… What if he comes home suddenly'?, Yugi managed to ask. Yami just shook his head.

'He's in Tokyo. Don't spoil my fun. Only if you don't want this'., Yami said and looked at Yugi intensly. Yugi giggled and then pressed his lips against Yami's. Yami moaned when he felt a tongue enter his mouth. He lifted Yugi up with his right arm, carrying Yugi carefully. Yugi curled his legs around Yami's waist and pressed their members against each other. Yami nearly dropped Yugi, but he pressed Yugi against the wall and moaned deeply. Yugi had gasped in the kiss and now he licked Yami's neck. Just below the ear. Yami moaned in the back of his throat while he tried to carry Yugi once again.

'I love you Yami'., Yugi whispered in Yami's ear.

'I love you too Yugi. With whole my heart'., Yami said and he kicked a door open. Yugi looked around before he was dropped on a warm, soft cozy bed. The bed was huge, but the room small. It had a closet and a nightstand with two drawers. The room was painted a blue hue with violet and something told Yugi it had something to do with Malik and Marik.

'Who's room is this'?, he asked Yami, when Yami crawled towards him and lay on top of him. Their clothed members touched once again and both teens moaned.

'Spare room. Malik and Marik used to sleep here when they had caused trouble in town'., Yami said and he kissed Yugi's neck. He played with the hem of Yugi's shirt and pulled it off quickly.

'It's in my way'., Yami said and he looked at the pale skin. Yugi blushed slightly, but Yami licked his dry lips and kissed Yugi's lips. His hands roamed over the bare chest and he played with the nipples. Yugi gasped in the kiss, but he let Yami play with him. His hands were searching for the hem of Yami's shirt and when he found it he pulled at it. His hands were a bit shaking of the nervousness. He had never done this before, but Yami smiled at him when Yugi had pulled off the shirt. Yugi let his hands wander over the tanned skin and giggled. Yami groaned of need for more. His hands were gripping the bedsheets near Yugi's ears and Yugi brought his head up to kiss Yami's chest. To cover one nipple in his mouth. Yami didn't even feel the pain in his left wrist anymore, it was all forgotten. With one hand he held Yugi's head near his chest, he wanted more, so much mure. Yugi's hands roamed over Yami's back and he heard Yami moan and gasp. He opened the button off Yami's leather pants ever so slowly. He didn't knew where the boldness came from, nor did he knew he would have done this ever in his life, but he did. He opened Yami's pants and zipped down the zipper.

'M- More'., Yami said and Yugi smiled. He had let go of the nipple long ago. He had given the other the same pleasure after that. Now he was kissing Yami's stomach while working the pants down. He let his hands wander of Yami's fine, nice butt and he dropped the pants on Yami's knees. He had taken the boxer off too and he looked up at Yami who smiled at him. He blushed when his mind made up what he just had done.

'Don't worry about it'., Yami said and laid the boy back down in the sheets. They were wrinkled, but Yami kicked his pants off and started unbuttoning Yugi's pants and slipped them off, but not like Yugi had done so. Yami had zipped the zipper down with his teeth and he had thrown the pants far away from the bed. He looked Yugi over and Yugi blushed.

'You're so pretty White Rose that even you don't see it'., Yami said and licked Yugi's stomach. Yugi giggled at the tickling feeling. Yami's hands lay on his hips and he gasped when he felt a warm tongue lick the tip of his member. Yugi tried to buckle his hips, but Yami had straddled them down to the bed.

'Carefull now'., Yami said with a smirk and he licked Yugi's member again. Again Yugi gasped at the pleasurable feeling and he tried to roll his hips again. Yami still held him tight, even with the wounded left arm. Yami licked Yugi's member once more, before taking Yugi inside his mouth. Yugi cried of pleasure and Yami moaned. The vibrations around his member turned Yugi on even more. He had his hands buried in Yami's hair, nearly pulling it out. He cried with every up and down from Yami's head.

'Ya… mi. Nng, aah... Yami'., Yugi managed to get out through his cries. One last time being engulfed in Yami's mouth did it. He came and Yami drank him. When Yugi had come Yami let his member go and licked his lips.

'If you could have tasted yourselve you would be in a bliss, White Rose'., Yami murmered and pressed his body against Yugi again. Yugi looked at him with eyes that were far gone, but Yami wasn't done yet. He wanted to give Yugi the ultimate pleasure. The ultimate pleasure of love. He opened the first drawer from the nighstand and retrieved a tube from it.

"How lucky. They left something behind"., Yami thought while smirking. Yugi grabbed his face suddenly.

'Pay attention to me'., he said and kissed Yami fiercely. Yami moaned in the kiss and gasped when Yugi touched his member with his own. Yugi moaned while rocking into Yami. Yami didn't even had time to register when he came, because he heard himself screaming Yugi's name and he felt himself spilling his seed onto their stomachs and thighs. Yugi giggled softly.

'Tease'., Yami whispered to the small boy and he opened the tube to fill his hands with lubricant. He prepared his right hand and while kissing Yugi and slipping his tongue inside Yugi's mouth he let his hand wander down to Yugi's only entrance. Lifting the boys leg he heard a soft squeak from Yugi.

'Only if you want this love'., Yami said to the small boy while rubbing with his digit over Yugi's ring of muscles. Yugi's eyes locked into his. Yami read love, lust, passion, need, want. He read everything he wanted to see.

'I want you Yami. I need you. Love me'., Yugi said and he kissed Yami passionatly. Yami smirked in the kiss and gently he pushed his finger inside Yugi. Yugi scrunched up his nose for a moment, trying to adjust to the feeling.

'It feels weird'., Yugi whispered and Yami smiled.

'It's your first time, White Rose. Of course it feels weird'., Yami said and he nibbled Yugi's earlobe. The younger one moaned and at that time Yami entered a second finger. Yugi let out a soft groan. He wasn't really sure if he liked this, but when Yami started moving he could feel his own body move with the slim fingers. Then Yugi cried and saw stars in front of his eyes.

'Got it'., Yami murmered between two nibbles and he moved again against the soft spot. He moved again and again Yugi cried out in pure pleasure.

'M- More'!, Yugi called out and he screamed again when Yami touched the spot. Yami teased him at that spot for a while, before adding a third finger. Yugi, being in a pure bliss after that scrunched up his nose again and groaned softly.

'T- Touch the spot, please'., he begged and Yami smirked. He was nibbling the skin of Yugi's neck and he moved gently up and down. Everytime he touched the spot Yugi would cry out. Statisfied his lover was ready he pulled his hand back. Yugi whined, missing the pleasure. Yami looked at him.

'We don't want it to end that soon, now, would we'?, Yami asked and smirked at Yugi's scarlet blush. Although they were both flushed and Yugi felt all the blood in his body in his lower regions and in his face, he wondered why he still hadn't died. Or end up in a puddle. While sitting up Yami grabbed the tube again and filled his right hand with lubricant once more. Yugi sat up too and took hold of his hands.

'I want to touch… what will be mine'., Yugi said blushing and he looked at Yami. Yami just smiled and moaned when Yugi touched his member with soft hands filled with lubricant. He lay his head on Yugi's shoulder, softly biting in the skin. Yugi was making drawings on Yami's member. He gasped softly at a somewhat harder bite. Yami touched his hands and then lay Yugi down again.

'Like I said. We won't end it now'., Yami whispered smirking and he covered Yugi with his body again. Yugi lifted his legs as a reaction and he gained Yami better access to his entrance. Yami kissed Yugi, pushing his tongue inside to let the boy relax. This was going to hurt so much more then the fingers. He slowly pushed the tip of his member inside and pulled back his tongue the moment Yugi clenched his teeth together.

'Itaï'., the small boy said, but he looked at Yami after the pain had subsided. Yami had waited for the boy to adjust to the feeling, although his mind was screaming to just take the boy this minute.

'Go on'., Yugi said and kissed Yami. This time Yami let the boy dance in his mouth and he slipped in further. Yugi totally engulfed Yami and Yami waited. His mind was screaming at how stupid he was, but the moment he looked at Yugi's pained face he knew what he was fighting for. Giving Yugi pleasure instead of pain. Yugi didn't cry, he just scrunched up his whole face and gripped the bedsheets in a painful grip. Yami was glad it weren't his shoulders. Then Yugi rolled his hip, indicating Yami could move.

'P- Please, move'!, Yugi called out and Yami pulled back before pushing back in again. Yami was moving slowly, he wanted to find that spot that would Yugi scream his name.

'YAMI'!!, Yugi screamed and Yami smirked. He moved a little faster, thrusting into Yugi. Yugi screamed with every hit. He had loosened his grip on the bedsheets to take hold of Yami's shoulders. He dug his nails in the skin, nearly drawing blood from the elder, but they didn't notice. Yami only heard Yugi's screams and he moaned at the warmth. He moaned everytime he thrusted back in. The movements were faster, harder and a bit rougher by every thrust and Yugi loved it.

'YAMI!! FASTER'!!!!, he screamed at the top of his lungs and Yami had the feeling to salut at the command. He brought his hand towards Yugi's throbbing member and touched it. It didn't take much for the younger teen to come again over their stomachs, but this time Yami came equally with Yugi. Screaming Yugi's name he came and filled Yugi with his seed. Unsteadily he leaned on his elbows above Yugi and pulled himself out of the smaller teen. They were panting heavily and Yami rubbed his sweaty forehead against the one of Yugi. He kissed the tip of Yugi's nose softly.

'That… was… amazing'., Yugi panted and Yami found the strength to smirk. Laying down next to Yugi he felt the younger one snuggle up against him.

'You were… amazing White… Rose. You're… lovely'., Yami said and he hugged the smaller teen close. Yugi smiled as his arms found the strenght to grip the blanket under the upper sheet and cover them with it. The dirty sheet was nearly thrown off when Yugi tried to cover them, but both didn't mind. They were in a state of bliss and both were in Heaven. At this point they didn't mind anyone. They were happy being in each other's arms and they loved the scent the other gave.

'You were my first'., Yugi whispered. Yami nodded, that he had felt. It had felt wonderful.

'You are my first lover too. I'm still as thight as you were'., Yami admitted. Yugi giggled at his own perverted mind.

'I want to be on top next time'., he said. He didn't shame himself for mentioning it. He couldn't shame himself anymore in front of Yami, he loved the elder too much for that. And after tonight, he was sure the elder loved him as much as he loved the other.

----

'Goodmorning'., he softly mumbled and he looked at the just waking up Yugi. Yugi rubbed his eyes, feeling arms around his waist. His naked waist. With a jolt Yugi sat up and looked around. This wasn't Yami's room, where was he and with who? He looked down at the tanned arms that lay in his lap. His naked lap. He followed the tanned arms to a tanned, naked body and a beautiful face which was smiling at him.

'Hello White Rose'., Yami said and kissed Yugi's lower back. Yugi giggled and then everything flowed back in his mind.

'Are you hurt'?, Yami then asked softly. His voice was soft and a bit raw due all the screaming. Yugi didn't feel any better. He had screamed more then Yami, but he could handle giggling.

'If you're talking about my rear end. A bit, but I haven't moved so much yet'., Yugi said. His voice sounded raw too. Yami chuckled softly and sat up too. It was almost midday and the sun shone through the window. They hadn't closed the curtains last night. Like they had time for it.

'Let's take a warm shower or bath. I prefer bath'., Yami said and raised up. He stretched and suddenly Yugi clung to his neck. The smaller boy climbed on the elder's back and with the puppy dog eyes of doom he looked at Yami.

'Carry me'?, Yugi asked innocently and Yami laughed. He carried the teen upstairs to the bathroom, ignoring the fact they were walking through the house naked and that they were exposed to everyone who would walk outside. They raced upstairs and Yami locked the bathroomdoor behind him.

'Thank you'. Yugi said in a sing-song voice and he nibbled on Yami's earlobe. Yami softly moaned and Yugi giggled, setting himself down on the floor and he walked to the bathtube, letting the water fall down from the shower.

'Tease'., Yami whispered and joined Yugi in the bathtube, letting the warm water that was adjusted to a nice temperature clean their sticky body. They washed each other's hair and while Yugi giggled he let Yami close his eyes.

'What are you going to do'?, Yami asked and he heard Yugi giggle again.

'Keep your eyes closed'., Yugi said and he bend down to touch Yami's member with a single fingertip. He heard the gasp from above him.

'Keep standing'., Yugi whispered above the noise of the shower. Yami started panting the more Yugi touched him.

'Yu… Gi. Yugi… Nng, YUGI'!, Yami screamed in the shower. His voice echoed one time in the bathroom and Yugi smirked. He had taken Yami inside his mouth and he had drunk his lover. He raised up again.

'You can open your eyes now'., Yugi said after he had swallowed it all. Yami looked at him and then kissed the last of him away from the corners of Yugi's mouth. Yugi smiled at him and he turned on the taps so the bath could be filled with water. For a small hour they were teasing each other, trying to get one over the edge. Both didn't budge.

'Ya…Mi. You're cheating'!, Yugi called out after Yami had kissed him and touched him at the same moment. Yami chuckled.

'Like you haven't done that yet. "Close your eyes". That's what you said'., Yami said and he laughed at Yugi's pout. Then the phone rang. They both looked at the bathroomdoor, but because of their 'activities' they couldn't leave the bathroom.

'Let it ring. They will call back when it's important'., Yami said and then turned towards Yugi with a smirk on his face. Yugi splashed water in his face and ducked for a splash that was aimed his way. When the phone rang again the cries of Yami and Yugi were heard and they hadn't heard the phone.

'Now we need to wash again'., Yami said with a smirk and Yugi giggled.

'But a real wash. We can play later'., Yugi said and turned the shower on again. Water fell upon their heads and Yami chuckled when he let the water from the bath out of it.

'Yeah. We need to clean the bathroom too. Look at all the soap and water'., Yami said, looking around. He had never guessed he could make such a mess of the bathroom. Of course he couldn't remember his toddler time. When Yugi stepped out from under the shower, picking up a towel from the toilet seat, the phone went again. Yugi grumbled softly and then went to pick up the phone in Yami's room.

'Moshi, moshi. This is Yami's home, but this is Yugi speaking. Can I help you'?, Yugi asked as friendly as possible. Yami chuckled softly when he entered the room too and opened the closet.

"Well, Yugi. First of all: Why didn't you pick up the phone the first time"?, Ailhak's voice asked worried and Yami started laughing. Yugi looked at him with a mock glare.

'Because I was in the bathroom'., Yugi said.

"And Yami"?, Ailhak asked.

"I'm sure he could have picked up the phone"?, Alhaik asked more. Yami heard Yugi fell silent. He softly chuckled and took the phone from Yugi.

'I was with Yugi'., Yami said bluntly. He didn't care. Everyone in the whole world could hear from their love. Yugi turned a shade of pink. He did care a bit about Ailhak's heart.

"With Yugi? Okay"…, a soft murmer resounded. Yami chuckled.

'I love him Ailhak. You can't change that. And we have our hormones too'., Yami said and Yugi turned a hue of scarlet. Redder wasn't possible, but it made him cute in Yami's eyes.

"I see. As long as you haven't hurt him. I know what you ment with your last little fact. Don't worry, I'm happy for the two of you, only never give me a fright like that again, you hear me"!!??, Ailhak asked and Yugi sighed softly, unheard by Ailhak.

'Yes mother'., Yami chuckled and then they said goodbye to each other. The next moment the phone rang again and Yami picked it up.

'Hello, Yami speaking'., Yami said, a little angry at the phone.

"Hello boys! I'm staying a little longer in Tokyo. I have some things to attend at, don't you worry, I'm perfectly fine. By tomorrow morning I will be home"., Akunamkanon's voice said. Yami looked at the phone.

'Pa? Are you sure you're all right? How can you phone home, you don't have a phone'., Yami said worried.

"I'm in the hotel Yami. Don't worry, I'll be home as soon as possible. Be nice"!, Akunamkanon warned and Yami sighed relieved.

'Okay. Yes we'll be nice. Oh, by the way. I love Yugi. We'll clean up I promise'., Yami said and when Akunamkanon sighed, but said he was happy for both boys they said their farewells and hung up the phone. Yugi looked at Yami.

'What was that about'?, he asked worried.

'Pa said he had some stuff to do, but he'll be home tomorrow morning. I just hope he's fine'., Yami said worried, but he dressed up, like Yugi did.

----

Akunamkanon hung up the phone. Ending the conversation with his boy. He sighed and turned around the face he had thought he wouldn't see until he had reached Heaven.

'Good, my brother'.

* * *

Brother?? Yup, brother!! You'll soon find out why, how and who it is!!!  
I believe I already gave it away. heehee... oh wel. Who cares? Not me, because chapter 9 will be uploaded today too, so you guys find out soon!!

Ja-Ne!


	9. Who is the uke now?

_Chibi: Hey guys!! Chapter nine and yes... I'M SO SORRYYYYYYYY!!!!!  
Miroko: She really really is.  
Chibi: Thanks Mir, but the following is the problem. I think there is some miscommunication with my beta tester and I really hate that because now I don't know if everything is all right or not!! --worried sick-- So, I had hoped I would get a mail soon, but no.. I didn't... and I said I would wait with this chapter until she would have read it... --feeling really miserable--  
Miroko: -pets her back-_

_**Warning/Little about the chapter:** Well, shocks, shocks, but Yugi's going to be on top in this chapter!! yesyes, I'm still sure he listened too much to Bakura, but hey, sometimes he can have a good idea if you want the fun all for yourself! Also, no more suicide stuff, only trying to glare one another to death. Akunadin is back from the grave, although he has never lain in it.. ---The warning sign has now a headache . ---_

_

* * *

Akunamkanon hung up the phone. Ending the conversation with his boy. He sighed and turned around the face he had thought he wouldn't see until he had reached Heaven._

_'Good, my brother'.

* * *

_

Those words were something he hadn't heard in nearly ten years.

'How can you be here? Akunadin'?, Akunamkanon asked softly. His brother stepped into the lights of the hotelroom. It was really Akunadin, the brother of Akunamkanon. Although they were brothers, it didn't show, but Akunamkanon's mind screamed for the truth to be told.

'Yes, I know. Kind of a shock, ne? I'm back from the death, like they say'., Akunadin said. His voice was a bit raspy and Akunamkanon didn't like it. He didn't like one bit of this piece of story.

'I saw you die in hospital. How did you come back? Why didn't you tell us right away? You waited ten lost years'!, Akunamkanon called out. He was getting angry. Really angry. Akunadin chuckled.

'Yes, I came back. And no, I didn't tell, because I didn't want you to know. Even I didn't knew how I came back and it took me ten years to understand and to gather the courage to tell you I'm back'., Akunadin said. He stayed calm during the whole telling of his story. Akumkanon didn't knew where his own calmeness came from, but it was running short. That he knew.

'Do you know how much pain I had after loosing my brother? I was alone! I had no family anymore, but you lived and I didn't knew that'!!, Akunamkanon called out.

'I know you didn't knew that, but I couldn't tell. I've seen Heaven, but it was for a short time, only a couple of seconds. I came back with something else clinging to me. First it didn't wake up, but then it did. I nearly got an heartattack because of him'., Akunadin said.

'Him'?, Akunamkanon asked curiously. That had did it. That little word had calmed him down so far he could sit down. Akunadin sighed.

'His name is Mihahk, but he prefers Khahim. He says that name is a past name'., Akunadin said.

'And what does Khahim tells you'?, Akunamkanon asked. He knew this situation. It was just like Ailhak. She had a Soul too, a Soul that helped her in live. A Soul that ment everything to her.

'He told me about his wife and son, who he had lost. Both at birth. He killed himself for that mistake and that was how he was floating in nothingness for ages, until my Soul came. He said he wanted to help me go back if he could come back too. I accepted that offer and his Soul in my body'., Akunadin said.

'Just like Ailhak'., Akunamkanon murmered. Akunadin looked at his brother, who shook his head.

'Never mind. It's really a shock you gave me'., Akunamkanon said and smiled. Akunadin smiled back.

'I hope Yami will like it too that I'm back. I can't wait to see him'., Akunadin said. Akunamkanon nodded.

'He'll be shocked. He thought, like I did, that you were dead. I'm glad you're back brother, but never scare me like that again. It made me angry'., Akunamkanon said looking at Akunadin. Akunadin nodded.

'I'm sorry. I promise I will tell you my history, what I've done in those ten years. I've been to America, Egypt, Europe and China. I made a trip around the world'., Akunadin said. Akunamkanon looked at him.

'Where did you get the money from'?, Akunamkanon asked.

'I wasn't that old at that time. They used my wisdom in trade for money'., Akunadin said and smiled. Akunamkanon laughed. Yes, at this point it was good to have his brother back. He had missed him. Today had been an anniversary for his death, but now that Akunadin was back he wasn't angry anymore. Akunamkanon listened to the stories Akunadin told him. About America and China, how different the two countries were and what he had learned there. They laughed with each other like real brothers, it was living again after a long time.

----

'Yami? Please stop worrying. You're already worrying over your Pa for the whole schoolday'., Yugi said softly. He sat in Yami's lap and Yami had his chin leaning onto his shoulder. Yami sighed.

'I can't help it. Pa never stays away that long that far'., Yami said. Yugi sighed.

'I don't know your Pa really well, I only met him six day ago. Or so I think'., Yugi said and he smiled at Yami. Of course he was worried about his lover's worries. Of course he wanted Akunamkanon to be save.

'I know. I'm sorry. Can you forgive me'?, Yami asked with a sweet smile. A sudden someone sat down next to him. An albino looked at them. And another one.

'I made a bet with Ryou. Who was on top'?, Bakura asked bluntly. Yami and Yugi looked at him, then Yugi pointed at Yami and Yami raised his hand.

'See!! I knew it'!!, Ryou called out and did a happy dance. Bakura grumbled.

'What was the bet about'?, Yami asked and smiled wickedly.

'I would be non-top for the rest of the evening'., Bakura said.

'You're still virgin'?, Yugi asked shocked. Okay, that he was virgin, he couldn't help that, but Bakura being virgin? No way he would believe that. Ryou bend down in front of his face with a big smile.

'Oh yes he is and I'm going to enjoy this thanks to you and letting Yami on top'., Ryou said and smiled some more, if that was even possible. Yugi blushed.

'I'm going to be on top next time'., Yugi said suddenly. Bakura chuckled at Yami's smirk. He knew exactly what the other was thinking about.

'Tonight'?, Ryou asked. Who said he was an innocent boy who didn't talk about sex? The next one who would say that would be burried alive. Who said an innocent boy couldn't kill? Ryou giggled. Oh, he could also think of a lot of things to do this evening. Yugi giggled too.

'Can I talk to you for a moment'?, Yugi then asked and he hopped of Yami's lap who whined at missing the warmth. Yugi smiled sweetly and then pulled Ryou with him. Bakura grinned.

'Nope, my Ryou ain't innocent'., Bakura said.

'I don't want to know what he will teach Yugi'., Yami said and looked at the other dark. Although they both looked dark they were really nice and all. Some possessiveness and protectiveness towards their lovers. Who wouldn't.

'I say. I would tie you up onto a bed and blindfold you. Then I would have so much sex with you you wouldn't walk for the next few days'., Bakura said.

'Thanks. If you do that then you will never have sex with Ryou again. Only Ryou with you'., Yami said and flashed a smile in Bakura's way. The other glared at him, but then they both laughed. Then someone walked up towards them. Someone with a bandaged hand.

'Hello Coco'., Yami said. Bakura looked at the female and then raised up, immediatly grabbing her arm.

'You harmed my Ryou. I should kill you for that'!, he threatened. She just laughed.

'Don't worry. I won't harm him, Dean will'., she said and Yami raised up to walk away in the direction Yugi and Ryou had gone to. He saw them at the corner of the school.

'Yugi! Ryou'!, he called out. They looked up from their whisperings with each other. When Bakura called Ryou too they walked over to them.

'What it is? We were sharing ideas'., Ryou said and Yugi turned a bright red. He had asked Ryou for ideas and Ryou had shared with him. One was blindfolding Yami till he had gone crazy with hormones. Yugi giggled softly about that idea, maybe he would do that yes.

'Dean is lurking somewhere in the shadows. Stay close'., Bakura said and Ryou's face turned from happyness in fear. He felt himself trembling.

'Don't worry. I will protect you'., Bakura said and Yami pulled Yugi close. They walked back to the bench they had been sitting on. A bell rang far away over the school's yard. Yugi raised up. He picked up a backpack and walked with Yami, Bakura and Ryou inside the school. Since this very morning half past eight he had started school and he had been in the class of Yami, Jounouchi, Honda, Anzu and Seto. With chemistry he shared a classroom with Bakura and Ryou, and together with English, were that the only classes without Yami. It were classes with his best friends though and he felt safe with them in his neighbourhood.

'Watch him carefully together with Ryou'., Yami said to Bakura. Bakura nodded and he turned left with Ryou and Yugi next to him. He would watch them, oh yes he would. He would protect Ryou with his life and also Yugi. Yami walked towards his own classroom with Seto and Anzu.

'Are you separated'?, Seto asked and then chuckled.

'Yes, like you'., Yami said back and he chuckled too. Seto sighed and Anzu giggled. It would be a fun lesson, that was for sure. Other students filled the classroom too and she sat down next to her friends. She loved drama.

----

'We've got a second Marik and Malik in our club'!, Ryou called out. Last lesson had ended and they finally met each other as a group again. Yugi blushed, he still remembered what had happened two lessons ago. It was three o'clock and oh how he remembered to forget to turn the fire off.

'Really now'?, Jounouchi asked. Anzu patted his shoulder.

'Don't worry. Everyone has his bad luck'., she said and Honda chuckled. Yugi coughed silently and Yami grinned.

'That's my White Rose'., he said and Yugi blushed some more.

'I didn't knew what to do. Then I forgot to turn the fire off. It nearly exploded, had Ryou not pulled me away and threw the chemicals outside the window'., Yugi said. Ryou grinned.

'It did exploded in the grass. Nobody heard it though, only our class'., Ryou said. Yugi sighed. He was afraid he would never learn it.

'Well, as lon' as ya don' put some kin' of chemical wit' water, it's okay'., Jounouchi said and laughed. He stepped into the limo with Seto and waved before driving off. Anzu went the other way and waved before rounding the corner. Honda still laughed, but he stopped when Yami playfully glared at him.

'Well, it was very brave of you to try'., Honda then said to make up. Yugi laughed. Bakura and Ryou went another way too. Yugi yelled 'Good Luck'! after them. Ryou giggled and Yami chuckled. Honda didn't get it.

'Good luck with what'?, Honda asked. Yugi smiled sweetly.

'At being a couple'., he said and Honda's mouth formed a silent 'o'. Yes, that he did understood. He understood that perfectly fine. He too went another way after a few streets and they said goodbye to each other. Yami smiled and he still had his arms around Yugi's waist.

'We didn't see Dean anymore. Do you still think he wants revenge for what you did to him'?, Yugi asked.

'Don't bother it. I broke his wrist, he can't even play chess now if he wanted to. Besides, he's too dumb for that anyway'., Yami said and smiled at his koi. Yugi smiled back at him and leaned against Yami while walking. They reached Yami's home and Yugi looked at him.

'Do you think Ailhak would mind if I stay with you for one last night? You're home alone after all and she needs to work too'., Yugi said. Yami stopped and then looked at his car.

'Why don't visit her. Then you can tell her about your first day at school. Pa won't be home for tomorrow morning, we can do interesting things this evening if you want to'., Yami said with a smirk. Yugi pouted, but walked to the car.

'I would love to'., he said and got in the car that Yami had opened up. Seto had drived his car home when he had been in hospital. He had thanked his friends for helping him with a great party. They had feasted in a new club of town and even though Yugi normally didn't feast had loved it. Yami too had loved it to see his friends enjoy something he organized. They went to Ailhak who lived not far away and visited her. Asking if Yugi could come one more night. Ailhak had agreed if Yugi would tell her about school's day. They told about everything, even him nearly blowing up the classroom of chemistry. Ailhak had laughed and they had stayed for diner with her.

'Now, if you still want to go to Yami's home… I suggest you go now before it will get darker then it already is and then I can go to work. Really, sometimes I loath nightshifts'., Ailhak said with a sigh. She wore the clothes for nurses. A white dress with a blue cross on it and a white apron with a red cross. Yugi smiled and they went outside. Yami and him drove home, while she drove to hospital. They entered the home and before Yami could place away his keys Yugi placed something over his eyes.

'Yugi'?, Yami asked but Yugi laid a finger on his mouth and giggled. He took the keys from Yami and locked the door. When Yami tried to unblindfold him Yugi took hold of his hands.

'Now, don't spoile the fun'., he said and giggled again. Yami was still confused, but then he smirked.

'Very well, my White Rose'., Yami said and chuckled. Yugi blushed a soft pink, unseen by Yami. Yugi pulled off his coat and that of Yami. Gently he took a soft hold of Yami's face and kissed the somewhat taller teen. Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi, kissing back, but he let Yugi play the game. The game of pure love. Yugi pushed his tongue inside Yami. Yami let him, he let his lover taste his mouth, his tongue. Yugi danced around, just like the night before when he was allowed to kiss Yami too. When he could let his tongue wander around. He pulled Yami up the stairs. He smiled when he opened the door and saw candles lit. Yami felt the warmth around him.

'What's going on'?, he asked softly, but he smiled when Yugi kissed him again.

'When you were talking to Ailhak I called Ryou and asked him if he wanted to decorate your room a bit. He did do a good job if I say so myself. I think I will help him too one time'., Yugi whispered in Yami's ear and he nibbled the earlobe. Yami's breath got nearly stuck in his throat, but he had also noticed that how longer he was with Yugi, the less he needed to cough. Like the air around him was not as thick as always. He heard himself moan when Yugi pressed their clothed members together. Yugi moaned too in the kiss and he pulled Yami's shirt over Yami's head. He threw it away carefully, as he did not wanted to start a fire. He pulled his own shirt off too, before Yami could have a chance.

'Tease. I wanted to do that'., Yami said, but Yugi silenced him once again, this time with a kiss of pure passion. Their tongues played and their skins made contact. He roamed his hands over Yami's chest. Playing with both nipples. Yami moaned and his own hands which had been wrapped around Yugi moved upwards too.

'No, my pleasure to you'., Yugi said and he wriggled out of Yami's grip. Yami whined, but when Yugi came back he felt a soft fabric being wrapped around his wrist.

'Have you been listening to Bakura's idea'?, Yami asked softly, a bit scared he would be tied up to the bed.

'No, I'm not like him'., Yugi said and he ushered Yami down to the floor in a kneeling position. Yami felt himself sit down in feathersoft pillows. Yugi stroked his cheeks and played with the blond bangs. He licked Yami's neck and nibbled softly on the skin. Yami moaned softly and he couldn't do anything to Yugi. Not even stroke him. Yugi just nibbled further. He had made a soft knot in the soft fabric as not to hurt Yami, especially with the still wounded left wrist, but he had felt and seen what Yami managed to do with that bandaged hand so he knew how far he could go. His hands played with the hardened nipples and he licked his way down towards the rim of Yami's pants. He unbuttoned the pants and with his teeth he pulled down the zipper. Yami was panting and moaning.

'M-More. I want more'., Yami said.

'You're not the one to speak'., Yugi said and smiled. Everything was still unseen by Yami. He still hadn't touched the blindfold after the first time trying. He didn't mind anymore. Yugi kissed the slim stomach and dipped his tongue in Yami's navel. He dropped the pants on Yami's bended knees, but when Yami tried to move them off he stopped the teen.

'Not so fast'., Yugi said in a husky voice and Yami shuddered of need. Yugi giggled and then undressed his lover any further. Away with the pants and boxers until the elder teen was left naked. No more clothes, not even the socks were on his feet. Only the fabric covering Yami's eyes and around his wrists. Yugi sat behind Yami, somewhat higher on a pile of pillows and he massages Yami's shoulders. Yami leaned into the touch and Yugi opened a tube. Yami turned his head, but a scent of lavender hit his nose and when he felt Yugi massage him further with the liquid he relaxed even more. Yugi bend over Yami's shoulder, rubbing his soft hands over Yami's chest. His hands moved away and then under Yami's arms to reach Yami's thighs. Yami gasped when a sparkle shot up his spine.

'Did you like that'?, Yugi asked in a soft sing-song voice. Yami only nodded, not trusting his voice anymore. Yugi pulled away his hands. Yami whimpered.

'I- I… Do it again, p-please'., Yami murmered and he felt Yugi smile when Yugi nibbled his skin in the crook of his neck. Yugi let his hands slip towards Yami's thighs once again and stroked them again. Yami moaned loudly. Yugi giggled and stroked Yami's member. He drew drawings on it, loving it to hear Yami moan. Louder and louder with each touch. Yugi giggled and then pulled his hands away, changing his position again to sit in front of Yami. He lay the whimpering teen down in the pillows and licked the tip of Yami's member.

'Yu…Gi…nngh, give me more'!, Yami called out in pure pleasure. He couldn't grab anything with his tied hands but his breath hitched when Yugi took his member in his mouth for the second time that day. Yami had to restrain his hips as not to choke Yugi. Yugi smiled and with his tongue he drew silent drawings on Yami's member. Yami moaned and cried for more. Yugi moaned as a response to Yami's cries and Yami came, the vibration of Yugi's moan had done it. He had reached his climax and now Yugi drank him. Yugi drank all of him and then kissed his softly, bruised lips. Yami licked away the leftovers of himself and Yugi giggled. Yugi let him. He took Yami's hands in his.

'I need you to do something for me. Strip me with your eyes blindfolded'., Yugi whispered in Yami's ear and Yugi sat up. He pulled Yami with him and Yami stretched his hands.

'Please untie me. I'll be nice'., Yami said and he gave small pout. Yugi smiled, kissed him and untied him.

'There. You're free to strip me down'., Yugi said and he saw Yami smirk. But as Yami said he was nice. He didn't do anything to spoile Yugi's fun, only undressed Yugi ever so slowly. His hands roamed over Yugi's chest towards the rim of Yugi's pants. Yugi moaned when soft hands touched his nipples and his stomach. He felt how Yami undid his button and zipper and stripped him of his pants and boxers. Yugi kicked his pants away. The candles were still burning, but they were a lot shorter then they had been. Yami's hands roamed over Yugi's back when Yugi lay down upon the elder teen. They hissed at the contact and then Yugi moaned. His throbbing member had touched Yami's. Yami rocked silently with his hips. Yugi rocked back, forming a silent rythem of rocking, touching members and moans. Cries filled the air as Yugi came while he felt his seed spill over their stomachs and their thighs. Only, also Yami's seed had spilled. For the second time that night Yami came and he loved this relief of stress. This passionate for-play. Yugi smiled at his koi and then got another tube. Ryou had left it with a little note: "_You will need it. Good luck_". Yugi smiled and he got the cap of the tube with lubricant. He rubbed it on his fingers and then kissed Yami. He knew that he had to relax Yami, just like Yami had done with him. Yami lifted his knee up in the air and Yugi took the gained access. Gently he pushed one slim digit inside Yami. Just like Yugi did Yami scrunch up his face, but he continued the kiss. Yugi broke apart for air, but he started again on the nipples. He licked them with his tongue and danced around the right one. Slowly he pushed his second digit inside Yami. He heard Yami hiss in a moan, but when he started to move he heard nothing else but soft moans turning louder. Yami moved with him in a rythm and then there was a loud cry. Yami saw stars against the blindfold and he knew Yugi had found his softest spot in his whole body. Yugi smiled and moved again against the soft spot. Again Yami cried. And again, again, again and again. Yugi licked the other's stomach before adding a third finger. Yami hissed loudly, but he moved against the fingers in his entrance. He wanted to cry for Yugi. For his koi. Yugi moved and once again found that spot, the spot that made Yami cry his name.

'Yugi! Yugi'!!, Yami cried with every hit of the fingers.

'I love it to hear you scream'., Yugi whispered in Yami's ear and he pulled his hand back. He took the lubricant once more, preparing his member for entering.

'Make love to me? Love me'?, Yami asked. Yugi bend down back with the tip of his member against Yami's entrance.

'I will always love you, as long as you live and beyond it. Will you love me back'?, Yugi asked. He lifted the blindfold to look in crimson eyes. They were filled with emotions Yugi had never seen before.

'I will die for you'., Yami answered on the question and Yugi smiled. He kissed Yami on his bruised lips and pushed himself inside. Yami hissed, but he loved the feeling of Yugi inside him.

'So…warm. Yami'…, Yugi murmered. Yami heard Yugi's moan and he moved his hips indicating that Yugi should move inside him. Yugi pulled back and thrusted back in. Yami cried and Yugi moaned. It was so warm, so hot inside Yami. He pulled back again and moaned once more when he thrusted back in. They moved in a rythm, faster and faster. The thrusts were filled with moans and cries.

'Yugi!! Yugi!! YUGI'!!, Yami cried. He cried of pleasure, of love.

'Warm, hot, thight!! Yami… nngh, YAMI'!!, Yugi screamed. He had reached his climax. After all that throbbing his member let go of his seed and he filled Yami with it. Yami came once again too, his seed covering their stomachs once more. They panted while Yugi leaned on his elbows, just above Yami. He pulled out of Yami and Yami pulled the smaller teen on his chest to rest.

'You… White Rose. You were… wonderfull'., Yami whispered, stroking Yugi's hair. Yugi smiled and hugged Yami.

'You too… I love you'…, Yugi said and snuggled up close to Yami. Yami gently sat up and craddled Yugi in his arms. One by one he blew the candles out and he lay them both down on his bed. Yugi smiled and snuggled up against him under the warm blanket. Yami wrapped his arms around his koi, his White Rose and kissed Yugi's forehead.

'I love you too Yugi. You're my White Rose and my koi'., Yami whispered and he smiled when Yugi smiled. He kissed Yugi's forehead again when his little White Rose had fallen asleep. He soon followed his White Rose to dreamland. To the land were love could be expressed in more then only words. There it could be said with more then feelings and emotions. There love went further then beyond anything.

* * *

Chibi: As you now all know.. I got a major problem, but that's okay. I think...-.-'  
Also, I'm already working on chapter 11, but it just won't hurry up with all the homework I have. And again I'm sorry for the delay, miscommunications are horrible and also, I'm glad my wrist has healed properly. I got surgery for it (do you even spell it this way?) 

ano, I will see you at the next chapter and please review, because I really need it!!?  
huggles YamisChibi


	10. Glare

_Chibi: Okay, this is a short chapter, I know, but I had a little bit of a problem with school and I was already working with chapter 11 in my head. Well, making two chapters is not a good idea, but I promise chapter 11 is longer!!!_

_Warning: Akunadin is an insane person!!!!_

* * *

_'I love you too Yugi. You're my White Rose and my koi'., Yami whispered and he smiled when Yugi smiled. He kissed Yugi's forehead again when his little White Rose had fallen asleep. He soon followed his White Rose to dreamland. To the land were love could be expressed in more then only words. There it could be said with more then feelings and emotions. There love went further then beyond anything.

* * *

_

Bathing was good. The water was warm, comfortable. Especially when your lover had joined you in a warm bathtube with soap and himself. Yami licked Yugi's wet neck. Yugi giggled and washed himself.

'No more licking for you'., Yugi said and giggled once again. He rubbed the soap onto his neck and chest, making Yami whine.

'But you taste so good'., Yami said and hugged the teen closer. Yugi wriggled in the soft embrance. Yami chuckled, but kept his face away from the white soap that smelled like strawberries. Yugi continued washing himself and Yami, because the older teen wouldn't let go off him.

'Let go or I will do something'., Yugi warned with a mocking glare. To Yami it was more of a soft, adorable pout.

'Like what'?, Yami asked. Yugi turned on the cold shower. Yami let go off him and he crawled away in the warm water to the other end. Yami turned off the shower again and looked at Yugi, goosebumps on his skin. He softly growled and Yugi giggled. In less then a moment Yami grabbed Yugi's feet and pulled the other teen to him to kiss Yugi senseless. Yugi moaned, his arms found their way around Yami's neck and he opened his mouth for Yami's wet tongue. They played till air broke them apart.

'I hate you'., they both said at the same time.

'Because'?, Yami inquired softly. He had raisen his eyebrow and looked with a small smirk at Yugi.

'Because when you kiss me I allow you everything. I will then approve of anything you do'., Yugi said and hugged the taller teen. He lay his head on Yami's bare chest, hearing the soft heartbeat. Yami chuckled, Yugi heard the soft rumbling.

'Then we are more alike then we thought, my White Rose. I wanted to say the same thing'., Yami said softly and he washed the soap off Yugi's shoulders and neck. He squirted some soap on his own hands and washed the younger one properly. Yugi eyed him and grabbed his hands suddenly. He took the soap and made two handprints on Yami's strong chest. He giggled softly at Yami's somewhat confused look and suddenly felt two hands press on his own pale chest. Yugi looked down and saw two handprints too. Yami smirked.

'Now you're mine'., Yami said.

'No way! It's my temple, you can come in to pray but you don't own me'., Yugi said and giggled.

'My mark is on you'., Yami stated and chuckled when Yugi washed his 'mark' away. Yugi giggled too until he felt Yami press another handprint on his soft skin. He mock glared at the older one and then grinned wickedly.

'War'., he whispered softly and he grabbed a handfull of the white, creamy soap that lay upon the water in the bathtube and he threw it at Yami. He covered Yami's shoulder in the white substance. Yami blinked. And blinked again, before throwing the soap back. A real soap fight was declared.

----

'What happened to your home'?, a voice asked. It was around noon and they had finally have the courage to open the front door. Especially Akunamkanon had the feeling he didn't want to open his own frontdoor because he was scared for what he would find. Akunadin looked up and then down at him.

'There's soap on your bathroom window'., he said in a soft voice. Akunamkanon groaned softly at this. And he wouldn't want to know Yami's reaction, no, not at all. He opened the door and he let Akunadin step into the hallway. He followed his brother and sighed. The hallway was clean.

'I'LL GET YOU FOR THAT'!!!, was a shout that came out of the kitchen.

'YOU STARTED IT YAMI'!!!, came another yell and there were giggles and chuckles and yells and some loud thuds and crashes and someone sprinted pass by them and then crimson eyes were staring at the two males in the hallway.

'Hello Yami. Had a nice foodfight'?, Akunadin asked ever so calmly. In his inner he felt anger boil. He felt hatred nearly take him over to kill the teenager in front of him, but he couldn't let that happen. Not on this very, very day of peace and a screaming teenager.

'Yami. Yami! Calm down'!, Akunamkanon called out. Yugi ran down the stairs again to see his lover panic. And Yami was not one to panic quickly, no, not at all.

'Yami! What is it'!!??, Yugi called out and he hugged the with food layered teenager. He hugged his lover to calm the other down, but the other wasn't calming down. No, Yami's mind was freaking out, because this wasn't happening. No, this wasn't happening. His dead uncle wasn't standing in their hallway, looking at him like he had always done so before he would try and hit him. Before he would get the chance to duck and run to Pa. To hide or later, to hit back.

'You… You're… You're dead'., Yami managed to get over his lips in pure poison. Akunamkanon sighed deeply. This was going to be a long day.

'Yami? Listen to me. A miracle has happened on the day we thought Akunadin would die. He came back to live in hospital, but he didn't dare to tell us, but now he has done so. He told me already, let him tell you too'., Akunamkanon said. Yami shook his head, he didn't want this. Yugi looked up, seeing the look of fear in Yami's eyes. Yami pulled Yugi behind him.

'You're suppossed to be dead, so stay dead'!, Yami called out and he walked up the stairs. Keeping his face towards Akunadin. He had known one day his live would be crashing down upon him, but he had hoped not like this. Yami hated memories. Especially the ones of the bastard. Of the once dead-one. Yugi was pushed up the stairs by Yami and for one reason he couldn't blame the other, because he felt it. He had felt a dark aura around Akunadin that had nothing to do with the man. No, it was something that reminded him of Ailhak. It had something special, but this time, something dark too.

'Yami, what is it'?, Yugi asked. Yami was panting, like he had been running for miles and miles, but when he looked at Yugi… Yugi didn't blame him for being so scared. He had seen in his dreams what Akunadin could do. He had seen the beatings, the bruises and the pain of Yami too.

'He cannot be back! We burried him'!!, Yami called out, angered to say the least. Yugi sat down on bed, he too was still layered in food. Yami sighed and then let himself fall down on the ground with a loud 'thud'. Yugi winced, that would be a bruise on Yami's rear end.

'I felt something'., Yugi softly murmered.

'Something that nearly screams decay, horror and terror to one's life? If he ever touches you Yugi scream as loud as you can and I will come to finish him off'., Yami said. Yugi sat down next to him, shaking his head and stroking Yami's clean hand. Yami sighed.

'No. I felt the same thing that is also around Ailhak, but I cannot place it. It's something strange to me, but with Ailhak it feels good. With your uncle, it doesn't. He has harmed you Yami, I know that, but this is something else. Something I have never seen in any of my dreams'., Yugi said and Yami sighed.

'What have you seen'?, Yami asked.

'How he abused you for the main part. Eventually you could hit back, but I was so sad everytime again'., Yugi said and softly sniffed, while he thought to not have the right to cry. Yami had been in pain, not him. Yami hugged the smaller one close and then sighed.

'I think we need a bath and then clean up the house. I had hoped to do that without watching eyes, but I guess it doesn't matter'., Yami said and he raised up with Yugi. That they were both taking a shower was heard in the livingroom where Akunamkanon sat with his brother.

'He still doesn't like me much, does he'?, Akunadin asked.

'No. I don't know why, but Yami is overreacting at this point. Don't worry brother, after he's calmed down I'm sure he wants to talk'., Akunamkanon said. Oh, how wrong he was.

----

'There, done'., Yugi said and he threw the cloth in the basket. It had taken them the whole midday to clean up the bathroom and the kitchen and Yugi was pretty sure he would never recover from this nightmare.

'Yeah. Remind me of never having a fight with you'., Yami said and chuckled. He got up from the floor and hugged Yugi. Yugi smiled and they walked over to the livingroom where Pa and his brother were still talking. Yami hadn't allowed him to get any closer then necesarry to his uncle and Yugi didn't have the urge to do so. Silently he crept forward to Akunamkanon.

'Thank you very much. I loved it to stay with Yami, but Ailhak is awaiting me so I'm going home'., Yugi said and he smiled while making a small bow. Akunamkanon excused himself with his brother and together with Yami he saw Yugi out. Yami reacted over dramaticly, but Yugi played along.

'You can't leave me now'., Yami whispered. Yugi giggled so softly it wasn't heard by others, only Yami.

'But I don't want to leave you! I'm forced to'!, Yugi said and he clung to Yami, faking tears. Yami hugged back and burried his nose in Yugi's hair. He smelled the sweetness that was Yugi and sighed content.

'I'm not going to let you go'., he softly said.

'But what if I need to eat'?, Yugi asked then slowly. He didn't want to let go neither, but he needed to go home. Ailhak was waiting. Yami shrugged.

'I'll feed you'., he said.

'And that will end up in another food fight'., Yugi said then and giggled again. Yami chuckled softly and hummed softly.

'Boys'., Akunamkanon softly said and that seemed to snap Yami back to reality. Yugi blushed a deep scarlet, but both let go of each other. Yami gave Yugi a soft kiss on his lips and let go. Akunamkanon chuckled softly when Yami had finally let go of the younger boy and started to wave. Yugi waved back with a cute smile and with a floating hand - kiss he rounded the corner towards home. Yami sighed softly, how he would miss that warm body of the small Yugi against him in the night. Akunamkanon closed the door.

'I'll start dinner, okay? Just be nice'., Akunamkanon said and he ushered Yami into the livingroom. The moment Akunadin looked at the teenager anger, rage and a wave of emotion to kill the teenager washed over the older male, but nobody seemed to notice. He was very good at hiding things. Akunamkanon walked over to the clean kitchen and he heard Yami say not to make another mess of it. Softly he chuckled, but further he didn't hear anything. Akunadin looked at Yami, Yami glared back at him.

'Don't even think about me liking you back'., Yami said and he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

'Don't even think that I will treat you nice when my brother is gone. You know I hate you'., Akunadin whispered. Yami just snorted.

'Does Seto knows of your comeback already? Bet he will be furious'., Yami said with a light smirk. He knew Seto had hated the orphanage, but Akunamkanon couldn't have taken care of three boys at that time. They often had the change to stay over for a couple of days, but not more. That was until Gozaburo Kaiba had adopted them. Seto was still furious about the fact that he had to go to orphanage. If he knew now that his own father had abandoned him… Yami couldn't help but smirk. He would love to know the face of Seto.

'No, he doesn't know yet'., Akunadin said. Yami snorted.

'Typical'., was the only answer Akunadin received. Akunadin was bathing in fury and rage. Yami looked at him. He thought he knew what Yugi was talking about. There was another presence around his uncle, very different. He knew it somehow, but it was so vague that he wasn't sure. At least, this presence seem to hate him too. Yami intesified his glare.

'What are you hiding'?, he asked. Akunadin looked at him.

"_So the little brat knows_"., he thought softly.

-_Let him find out. I need to kill him for the protection of this world. He's as evil as possible_-, a voice said in the back of Akunadin's mind.

--_You told me he killed your wife by birth, still he seems to remember something of you. Hate, maybe_?-- Akunadin asked back. There was a deep snort and he could feel the other smile evilly.

-_That brat is your un-cousin. You always hated him, why again_?- the other asked. His voice was deep, but filled with hatred and mock.

_--Because he's not welcome in my family, Khahim. I was against his adoption because I knew he would threaten Seto's place. And he did. Seto and Mokuba, my boys, had to go to an orphanage because my brother wanted to adopt that bastard. At that time I already knew I would die, but not when. I wanted my family save and then he came falling for Heaven to be picked up and be loved._-- Akunadin said back to the other. Khahim snorted.

-_He's not welcomed. Nowhere_.- Khahim whispered back. Akunadin snorted, snapping Yami out of his own thoughts.

'What is it, my uncle'?, Yami asked, his voice dripping of poison.

'Nothing you need to know'., Akunadin countered, his voice as dark as Yami's. Yami had the urge to just kill his uncle where he sat, but knew to control himself, like he had always done. Except with the beatings. They kept sitting there, until Akunamkanon called them to come over to eat in the kitchen. Yami raised up, but with hesitance showed his back towards his uncle. He had the feeling he could be killed any minute, but maybe he was getting paranoid. Yup, that must be it.

'Had a nice chat'?, Akunamkanon asked. He knew of nothing. Yami had never dared to tell his Pa about the fact he was nearly beaten to death by his uncle. He hadn't dared to tell because he didn't want his Pa to worry. Yami flashed him a quick smile and chuckled softly. Akunamkanon knew however how much hate there was between the two men and Akunamkanon sighed deeply. Akunadin entered the room too and they started a very quiet dinner, one where Akunadin explained how he came back. Yami thought of how right Yugi had been.

---

'Mom would love to have a chat with that man'., Yugi murmered in his room. He was staring at the covers on his bed. The soft shade of the moon was shining through his window, which he hadn't closed off with curtains. Thinking about his mother made Yugi feel sad and a lone tear trinkled over his cheek down.

"_Mom... Why don't you come to me? All Angels can go to Earth, why not you_"?, Yugi asked sadly and with a pained face of grieve he looked up at the sky. It had a few clouds and he remembered playing on them when Cassidy hadn't been watching him. His father had never watched him. Always working, always dead. Yugi sighed. His father had died a long time ago, when he got his wings. Like his wings were the replacement for his forever working father. Then he thought back about Akunadin. He just couldn't place that strange feeling around that man. His eyes were so evil, like those of Ushio.

'Are you not asleep yet'?, a voice then suddenly asked and Yugi jumped out of his skin. With a hand covering his heart he looked at the door. Ailhak stood there, looking curious and worried. He blinked and then sighed softly. Could he ask her? Would he dare?

'Yugi? Are you all right'?, Ailhak asked. Yugi looked up at her.

'No. Not really. Yami's uncle is back from the dead'., Yugi whispered. Ailhak looked at him. Then she sat down next to him.

'That is possible'., she said. Yugi looked at her.

'You have an aura around you that I don't know. Akunadin, Yami's uncle, has that too. But in that aura is so much anger and hatred. In yours not, why is that'?, Yugi asked. He hoped she didn't see him through with that question. Ailhak smiled, Kahlia had told her about everything that would come with Akunadin. Without Yugi's knowing, he was already been seen through.

'I don't know. Sometimes, when Angels die, they come down to Earth to help other Humans to live again. Akunadin could be taken over by a very angry Angel'., Ailhak said. Yugi stared at her and he blinked twice. How she knew this all, he didn't knew, nor did he asked.

'Okay'., he said softly. He didn't knew it had been Kahlia who had spoken to him. Who had explained him, because he didn't see the change in Ailhak's eyes. Because he didn't see the colour change to a soft green.

'Why did you asked me'?, Ailhak asked. She was curious, maybe she had to see this man so she could talk to him. So they could share what they have been through with their second live. Yugi looked at her.

'Yami… He doesn't like his uncle very much, but what I understood of what he told me… Akunadin-san was suppossed to be dead, but he isn't. He's somehow still alive'., Yugi said and sighed deeply. He looked at the moon, his mother could have helped him. She could do everything to calm his nerves. Ailhak kissed his cheek softly and laid him down.

'Go to sleep Yugi'., Ailhak said softly. Then the phone rang. Ailhak blinked and then raised up. Yugi followed her on his bare feet. The phone was handed to him.

'Someone who wants to talk to you'., she said and smiled. Yugi smiled too and took the phone from her.

'Yugi'., he said softly.

-_Hey Yugi, it's Ryou. Sorry to bother you at eleven in the night, but I had to talk to you. Remember the day Yami harmed himself_?- Ryou asked. Yugi answered a small 'yes'. He did not wanted to be remembered. Ryou sighed.

-_I told you something like that had happened before that. I really wanted to talk about that with Yami. I know he won't like it, but the other's need to know too. They really, really, really need to_!- Ryou called out in the phone. He stopped Yugi's murmurings and protests. Yugi stopped when he heard 'the others'.

'What is with the others? They don't know'?, Yugi asked curiously. Ryou sighed deeply. It was clearly to hear.

-_Not everyone. Malik knows, but he doesn't dare to tell. That time was the first time we saw Yami having a breakdown. The day he hit Malik_-

* * *

Err.. yeah. I guess I'm kind of giving away what the next chapter will be about, ne? I hope that one will be a good one. I shall try to give all of my emotions of depression to Yami in that chapter so he can be restored by the others.. And Yugi... hahahahahahahahahhaha.. okay... just, please Review! 


	11. Dear Readers

Dear Readers and Reviewers and everyone else,

I know I haven't updated my story for a long time. So why this?? Well, I want you to know I have tried to make this story better. I still love this story a lot and I will try to finish it one day, but it will be under another title.

"Curse of Black and White" shall be the story's name. I am truly sorry if you waited a long time for another update and so another chapter. Still, I was not happy with this story anymore and I want to make a better one with the same concept.

I will not delete this story, because I'm very happy with the reviews and I treasure them.

I am also very sorry for my bad grammar, but hopefully you'll forgive me. I hope that you will like "Curse of Black and White" as much as "Black and White Roses". I did and I still enjoy writing this story. I have the first chapter done and after knowing if people like it or not, I will try to update as soon as possible and hopefully frequently.

Thank you all for reviewing and reading this story and I hope that you will read the other story with the same joy.

YamisChibi


End file.
